


He's The Boss

by FluffyJjaeni27



Category: EXO (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: BusinessAU, Cute Jaehwan, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Tension, assisstant!minhyun, boss!jaehwan, boss!seongwoo, intern!Daniel, tsundere!minhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyJjaeni27/pseuds/FluffyJjaeni27
Summary: Soon-to-be CEO , Jaehwan, is currently the head of the Project Managing Department of JKim.Co. He then meets his ex-crush, Hwang Minhyun, who becomes his assisstant. Chaos ensues.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is my first work here in AO3 so i hope you love it. Expect typos and grammatical errors as English isn't my first language.

**_ Prologue _ **

 

_April 7, 2018_

_Korean Standard Time:  3:29:16 AM_

 

Paper works scattered, contracts unsigned, pens lying down in every direction of the darkly lit room. Typical office. Messy hair, loose necktie, groggy figure, dark circles surrounding each eye. Yep, typical Kim Jaehwan.

 

He's still awake at this wee hour to finish at least half of the project he has been given and to finalize the statement of purpose. This project is not like any other as this was a very rare opportunity for the Jung Corp.,  a top company from Northern Seoul, to propose a partnership with their company, JKim.Co.

 

JKim.Co is not bad as well as it is to be considered as a 4.7 star company and is currently one of the leading companies in Southern Seoul.

Jaehwan is the grandson of the CEO of the company. Despite the fact that he is only a 1-year company department head, he is very well respected. He will become a CEO in a few months anyways. In two months, specifically. His grandfather, Kim Chojun, will soon give up his position in the company as he is in need of medical attention and rest. His grandfather's successor was supposed to be his dad but Mr. Kim chose him instead because he saw more potential in Jaehwan. His father wasn't the slightest bit displeased about it and continued to support him instead. His father wasn't that business-minded to begin with.

 

Jaehwan always wanted to be a music graduate but his father decided that it would be the best if he chose Business Management so he had no other choice. He graduated at 22 and was quickly given the job of a project managing head in their company. 

 

He didn't know it would be this exhausting.

 


	2. 1 : Of Friends And Hidden Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's one thing that Jaehwan wants to do, it is to rest. Luckily, Daniel and Seongwoo is there to help the tired man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some OngNielHwan fluff before the main otp. :)

_**March  8, 2018** _

_**Korean Standard Time: 3:33:59 AM** _

After that night, Jaehwan finds himself being in the same situation again. His body is not coorperating very well as it slumps whenever he tries to stand straight.

He hears a knock on the door.

"Come in.", he says tiredly like he's forcing himself to say those words with every ounce of energy he has left. Who even knocks at 3 AM at his office?

"Sir?", a puppy-like man peeks his head in and greets the tired figure.

Jaehwan feels relieved to see him. "Ah Daniel, what brought you here? It's like...", he checks his watch, "3:35 AM."

Daniel just rolls his eyes and lets himself in.

"I should be the one questioning you. Why are you awake at this hour? You really need to rest, Sir. You only slept two hours yesterday.", the intern say worriedly. He is a very close friend of Jaehwan, along with Ong Seongwoo, the Department Head of the Advertising Team. They have been friends since college and these two decided to follow him even until work. Not that he dislikes it though. They make good company.

"You know I have to finish this project Daniel. If we lose this partnership, we might lose our investments and stockholders. JKim.Co would be a total letdown. Also, can you please stop calling me "sir"? We, like, talked about that matter already. You're making feel old."

Jaehwan balls up another scratch paper and throws it at Daniel instead. His trashbin is already full.

"Yah, I know. But you can't have an intern calling a department head by their first name in a company. Peope would think I'm being disrespectful." , Daniel defends himself.

Jaehwan scoffs. "No one's even here you puppy."

Daniel just smiles fondly and approaches him. "I guess so."

Jaehwan just opens his arms and lets his body be engulfed by Daniel's broad figure. The hug is warm and very comforting and it puts Jaehwan at ease. The younger runs a soothing hand unto Jaehwan's back and the exhausted man leans in. They did this a couple of times before, even with Seongwoo. They didn't put any malice towards it as that is how they treat their best friends.

"I'm so tired ,Daniel-ah."

He sounds like he's about to cry any minute now.

Daniel feels very pitiful for his friend. He knows he's trying his best not to disappoint his family and truthfully, he's not. Jaehwan is a great businessman and he fits well with his job. It's just that, it's consuming too much energy from him that he doesn't even take care of himself anymore.

Good thing that he has them both, Daniel and Seongwoo.

The intern sighs. "It's gonna be okay Jjae-hyung. I know you can do this."

The latter doesn't respond and he hears soft snores.

Daniel just smiles. "Cute."

He picks up his phone and dials someone.

\------------------------------------

"Sir."

" _Oh shut up, Niel. Why are you still up? I was having a very peaceful sleep-_ "

"I'm at the company, sir. Sir Jaehwan just passed out due to exhaustion. Can you possibly-"

" _For fuck's sake, drop the "sir" act. We all know you are a disrespectful brat."_

"Okay then, Seongwoo, can you pick us up here? I just arrived with a cab-"

" _Call me hyung, you twat._  ", he sighs. _"Be there at 10."_

\------------------------------------

"Is he sick?", Seongwoo asks as he arrives at Jaehwan's office.

Daniel is just hugging Jaehwan, who is currently seated on his lap. Daniel is sitting on Jaehwan's office chair and he seems to have dozed off too.

Seongwoo smiles at the scene. He takes out his phone and takes a picture at the lovely scene in front of him.

He approaches them and pokes Daniel on the cheek.

"Hey, Niel-ah... Hey, wake up. We need to go home now."

The overgrown puppy whines and hugs Jaehwan tighter.

"Hey, we can't have you two sleeping here in the office now, can we? Hey, come on Niel."

The latter finally shrugs off his sleep and tries to adjust his eyes to the dark room. He sees Seongwoo in his sweatpants. He chuckles.

"People would laugh-", he yawns. "-at what you are wearing right now." , he lazily states as he sits Jaehwan on the chair alone.

Seongwoo scoffs at the strectching figure before him. "I'm still handsome and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever hyung."

Daniel carries the sleeping man on his back and the three of them walked out of the room.

\------

"Would you two like to sleep over?" , the oldest of three says after they got into the car. Both Daniel and Jaehwan at the backseat.

"Why? You miss Jaehwan?", Daniel says with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, he seldom hangs out with us anymore because of work."

"Aren't you busy too?", the younger says while stroking the hair of the sleeping male on his lap.

"Hmmm, yeah. But not busy as Jaehwan."

"Oh.", he stops stroking and just kept quiet for some reason.

The air between them became still as the only thing that can be heard was Jaehwan's soft mumblings and snores. Also, the running engine.

Not until Seongwoo breaks the ice at a red light. He makes eye contact with the blonde through the rear view mirror.

"Why are you suddenly so silent?"

"Tired, I guess?", he closes his eyes and avoids the older's gaze. He hopes he convinced him. Though he's like 80% sure Seongwoo noticed it was a lie. 'Damn businessmen and their good brains.'

"Hmmm, okay then. I'm just not used to a quiet Daniel." , the older chuckles to himself and hums when the go signal appears.

\-------  
"Hyung, hey... Wake up you big baby. We're at Seongwoo hyung's house already. You better get up and not make my life more difficult." , the youngest of the three says as he gently shakes Jaehwan's shoulders. They already arrived at Seongwoo's house. Yes, house. His own house. He's a very succesful man at the age of 24 so it's not a supsrise if he has a house of his own. Not to mention that his own abode was very nice too. Jaehwan on the other hand has one too. More well-built and better than Seongwoo's. As expected of the Kims.

Jaehwan grunts and sleepily complies. He successfully gets out of the car with no head bumps or other sorts due to Daniel. Seongwoo was at the front door, trying to search for his keys inside his pockets.

Daniel falls unto his own thoughts again as he waits for the door to unlock. He's just an intern. He's not as intelligent as these two. He's not rich. He just got into the company because of Jaehwan and God knows how thankful he is for that. He lives in a so-so rented dorm and pays for it monthly with half of his salary. Well, that's all he could ever have at this moment. But he's contented.

 

They already got in and Jaehwan is fast asleep on Seongwoo's guestroom bed. The oldest laughs at the latter's state. "Well, I guess I'll have to change him myself. This boy. It feels like he's my boyfriend.", he jokes.

Daniel feels something bubble up inside his chest at his words. 'What the hell is wrong with me, nowadays?'

 

He clears his throat and goes towards the door.

"Uhm, I better go now. I have to finish Mr. Choi's pertinent papers.", he quickly says and reaches for the knob.

Seongwoo intentionally scoffs loudly, causing Daniel to turn around and look at him.

"Really, now Kang?", he says in disbelief.

"You just don't want to sleep here right?"

The Samoyed puppy just scratches his back and smiles awkwardly.

"Well, no can do, Niel. You will sleep here, just like the old times. I know you're just sulking because I only said that I missed Jae.", Seongwoo smirks and pulls Daniel towards his room.

Daniel panics internally. "Wait, wait, wait. What about Jaehwan hyung? We gotta change him first."

The older sighs and nods. They hurriedly changed Jaehwan into Seongwoo's pajamas. The shortest of three was indeed tired as he didn't even move an inch.

"Uhm, I'll just sleep here."

"Nope.", Seongwoo says, popping the 'p'.

Daniel whines. "But I miss sleeping with hyung."

 ~~~~_~~Lies. I just don't want to be near you. You make my heart pound so much, I may not be able to sleep peacefully.~~ _

  
Seongwoo frowns. "So you don't miss me?"

Daniel shoots up into a standing position from sitting on the bed. 'How can you say that so carelessly, hyung?', Daniel wants to say as he blushes.

"Of course not hyung. I, uhm, I kinda miss you too?", he says with a now visible blushing face.

"Hmm, then sleep beside me okay? My bed is bigger", Seongwoo smiles and Daniel's breath hitched at the wonderful sight. 'What the, why is he affecting me so much now?' Daniel just shakes the thoughts off and follows Seongwoo.

This is gonna be a long night indeed.


	3. 2: The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A small world it is for my bestfriend.", Seongwoo teases. 
> 
> "Shut it, hyung. You should help me out here!", the chubby-cheeked man whined. 
> 
> "What's wrong with it anyways? He's just your silly old crush from highschool.", the oldest states.
> 
> "Don't forget, for 4 years.", Daniel adds in. 
> 
> Jaehwan facepalms.

_**May 14, 2018** _

_**Korean Standard Time: 8:03:24 AM** _

 

A new suit, a new man. Kim Jaehwan walks into the company building with a fresh start.

 

He receives congratulatory messages and encouraging pats on the back. The department heads, yes, including Seongwoo who was being extra by cheering so loudly, smiled at him.

 

He was now the newly appointed  CEO of JKim.Co and his heart swells with pride for himself. He, himself, can't believe it. They had a party last night to celebrate this and the hype still didn't cool down until now. Especially for his two bestfriends who kept teasing him. "Hyung is the CEO of the company now! He's so cool!", "Jaehwan-ah, please don't forget me when you sit on that chair okay?"

 

He walks into his grandfather's office, now his office, and plans to renovate it into his style.

 

He sits on his newly bought office chair, which is really big and comfy by the way, and lets out a sigh. He's finally here.

 

"How's our CEO doing?", a petite female walks in with a coffee in hand. He hands it to Jaehwan and he smiles with gratitude.

 

"I'm nervous Cheonjae. I feel like I'm not ready yet.", the man says worriedly. The lady just laughs and gives him an encouraging grin.

 

"That's just jitters. I know you'll do great. "

 

Jaehwan slightly calms down with that.

 

"Plus, I'm now your secretary. I can assisst you if you need anything."

 

Cheonjae was his grandfather's most trusted secretary. Even though she was young, she was very intelligent and organized. Also, she and Jaehwan were close since they were childhood playmates back then. But they went to separate schools and universities so they kind of drifted apart. And since the world was a small place, he got to meet her again at the company. 

 

"Yeah. Thank you."

 

Suddenly, his phone rings and he checks out the contact name.

 

_**'Jisung-ss** _ _**i'** _

_**Accept | Decline** _

He perks up at the sight of his hiring agent calling.

\-----------------

"Hello?"

" _Goodmorning, sir. I would just like to inform you about the man we hired as your assisstant."_

Jaehwan pauses. He remembers his conversation with his father earlier. He said that he will meet his assisstant today and that he is very trustworthy since he was the son of his father's close friend. He doesn't really want an assisstant, anyways. He's satisfied with a secretary to help him.

"Can you send me his profile?"

" _Of course Sir. I'll send it to you in two minutes._ "

"Thank you Jisung. Is that all?"

" _He'll arrive in two hours time Sir. Should I send him directly to your office?_ "

Jaehwan hums. "Yeah. That would be good."

" _That would be all Sir. Thank you for giving me some of your time._ "

"Thank you too, Jisung. Goodbye."

" _Goodbye Sir._ "

\--------

As said, Jaehwan does receive his profile in written document in two minutes.

 

He curiously opens the folder only to be stunned with the 2x2 picture attached to the upper left area of the first documeng.

 

'What the actual hell.'

 

His eyes widen and he slowly panics.

 

He calls Seongwoo thru intercom and also calls Daniel to go into his office.

 

'Fuck, fuck, fuck.'

 

"Why are we called by the most handsome and the youngest CEO in South Korea?", Seongwoo says when he and Daniel gets into the gray-painted office.

 

"Shit happened, hyung.", Jaehwan exasparatedly says while he bangs his head slowly on the table.

 

The two looks at him, confused. 

 

"What happened?", Daniel asks worriedly. It's not everyday that he sees Jaehwan looking very troubled.

 

"I just got the profile of my soon-to-be assisstant."

"And?"

"Is he ugly?"

"Is he fat?"

"Does he look like a pervert-"

"Oh stop it you two. He is none of that.", Jaehwan rolls his eyes at their silliness.

"Then what?", Seongwoo urges him.

Jaehwan hands them the profile to let them take a look at it. It was a few seconds before Daniel bursts out, "Hwang Minhyun?!"

 

"Yah, keep your voice down.", Seongwoo scolds but he understands why he reacted like that. It was indeed suprising.

 

"Yes. Hwang fucking Minhyun."

 

"A small world it is for my bestfriend.", Seongwoo teases.

 

"Shut it, hyung. You should help me out here!", the chubby-cheeked man whined.

 

"What's wrong with it anyways? He's just your silly old crush from highschool.", the oldest states.

 

"Don't forget, for 4 years.", Daniel adds in. Jaehwan facepalms.

 

"He's not just any crush! He was the one I pined for a long time. I kept sending him letters for 3 years until he realized that it was from me because of my ugly ass handwriting."

 

"Oh God," Daniel laughs. "Didn't know you were a poet when in love."

 

"I am not!"

 

Seongwoo interrupts their bickering, trying to calm Jaehwan down. "He probably forgot you by now, Jaehwannie. What's the big deal?"

 

Jaehwan whines louder and stands up from his seat to drink a glass of water. "He may have not hyung. That man is very intelligent. Maybe he has a good memory and when he recognizes me, it will be the end of my dignity and pride.", he sputters out every possible scenario to them and the two just watches him in amusement.

 

Daniel approaches him and hugs Jaehwan and brings him to sit with them on his large office couch.

"Stop worrying hyung. You're gonna be his boss anyways. Pretend that nothing has happened and be very strict towards him for rejecting you in highschool." Jaehwan laughs slightly and lays his head on Daniel's lap while his feet are on Seongwoo's.

"That's just petty, Niel."

They all chuckle. Jaehwan feels very comfortable with his position right now.

"Can I sleep for an hour?", he asks while cutely yawning.

Seongwoo smiles at him.

 

"If that means we could sleep too, then hell yeah.", Daniel cheers.

They all doze off after a few minutes.

\----

"Hyungg!! Minhyun's gonna be arriving in 20 minutes. You gotta prepare yourself and actually learn to look handsome in front of people." Jaehwan instantly wakes up with that.

 

'Oh shit.'

 

He scrambles and fixes himself for a few minutes. Why is he beautifying himself again? Oh, to make himself a little bit presentable in meeting his handsome assisstant.

 

Oh God, he's not ready for this-

 

He hears a knock on the door.

 

"Sir? A man named Hwang Minhyun is here to see you.", Cheonjae says.

 

'Shoot.'

 

"Yeah, send him here in five minutes."


	4. 3: The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun smirks. 
> 
> Jaehwan starts to get nervous. Why the fuck did he smirk? Wasn't he supposed to be this obedient, calm, and straight-faced person? Does he know something? Jaehwan's mind was in total chaos.
> 
> "Of course I was familiar Sir. I was your senior back then.", he answers nonchalantly.
> 
> Jaehwan freezes. He remembered him.

"Yeah, send him here in  5 minutes." 

 

Jaehwan's heart kept pounding as he was about to face his long time crush. He doesn't even know if he stopped crushing on him because he only stopped seeing him after they graduated highschool. 

 

'God Jaehwan, be a professional. You're a fucking CEO now for Christ's sake. He probably won't bite, r-right?' 

 

He sits back on his chair and pretends that he is writing something important so he doesn't have to directly face the man everytime when he gets in.  He saw this in movies and thought that those people looked cool when they act cold. But really, how is he supposed to look cool when his hand is shaking?

 

He then hears three consecutive knocks on the door. "Sir, we'll come in now." He gasps quietly when he hears Jisung's voice. He must've accompanied him.

 

He massages the bridge of his nose and continued to write nonsense on his paper. His handsome features slowly contorts and relaxes again. 

"Good morning Sajangnim."

"Good morning Sir." 

They greet. The first one being Jisung and the second one, well, yeah, the gorgeous man who seems to haven't aged. He stares at him. He's still handsome as ever. But he noticed that his features were now more defined and that he grew taller. His once blonde hair was now a beautiful black. And his fox eyes too-

 

"Sir?", Jisung interrupts him. Yeah, Jaehwan, where did the 'not-look-at-him-directly-and-pretend-to-write-some-non-sensical-shit' plan go? He clears his throat and transfers his gaze to Jisung. 

 

"Sir, this is Hwang Minhyun. He once worked at a known company in Busan and was hired by your father. He only has one year experience in the business field but I can confidently tell you that he's very excellent. He can guide you and tell you anything you want to be helped with."

 

Jaehwan looks at the said man again with a blank face. 

Then he smiles. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kim Jaehwan, CEO of JKim.Co. I hope we'll get along fine.", Jaehwan stands up and bows slightly at the man. 

 

The newly-hired assisstant shows his gratitude and respect too with a 90 degree bow. He smiles too. 'Aw, man. He's like a smiling Adonis over there.', Jaehwan whines in his mind. 

 

"Nice to meet you too Sir. I'm Hwang Minhyun and I'm glad that I was hired to be your assisstant."

 

Jisung looks at them and senses a weird atmosphere from the CEO. Maybe he has to leave them. "I will have to excuse myself Sir." 

 

Jaehwan gives the hiring agent a nod then thanks him. He sits down after the man leaves. He brings his gaze over the standing male who seems to be the epitome of beauty with his black suit.

 

"Come and sit here, Hwang.", he gestures to the chair just in front of his table. Minhyun follows obediently. 

 

Jaehwan purses his lips and begins to write anything on his paper again for distraction. "Do you mind if I interrogate you for a bit? I need to know my assisstant well, do I?"

 

He senses Minhyun shifting.

 

"I don't mind Sir." 

 

Still writing nothingness on his paper, Jaehwan asks, "Where did you get schooling from? In highschool?" 

 

Minhyun's face scrunches up very very slightly but continues to answer in a straight face. 

"Seoul High, Sir." 

Jaehwan nods as he now confirms that he is the same person that he has had a crush on. 'Oh God, kill me now.' He was about to ask him another question when he suprisingly speaks again. 

 

"But why are you asking that Sir? Shouldn't you be asking where I graduated college at?", he asks him straightly.

 

The CEO was baffled at his words and started to get embarrassed. But he tried his best to remain unbothered, which was close to impossible but he managed to anyway. 

 

He looks at him in the eye. "I was just curious because I thought your face was familiar. I probably have seen you during highschool.", he manages to say without stuttering. 'Gah, I knew that speech lesson was gonna be useful one day.' 

 

Minhyun smirks. 

 

Jaehwan starts to get nervous. Why the fuck did he smirk? Wasn't he supposed to be this obedient, calm, and straight-faced person? Does he know something? Jaehwan's mind was in total chaos. 

 

"Of course I was familiar Sir. I was your senior back then.", he answers nonchalantly. 

 

Jaehwan freezes. He remembered him. He remembered his embarrassing entirety during highschool. Where he was wearing braces and had a bad haircut. And most importantly, he-

 

"Weren't you also the one who kept sending me letters too, Sir? Correct me if I'm wrong.", he says  smugly but hides it with a professional smile.

 

The CEO was unmoving when he realized that Minhyun still remembered him. Oh no. He's so screwed. But then, he comes up with an idea. 

 

"Uh, I'm sorry but I have to tell you that it wasn't me.", he lets out a practiced chuckle. 

 

"Letters? I don't write letters in highschool." 

 

Yes, lying. Not really a great plan but at least denying the truth would make him less embarrassed right? 

 

Minhyun looks at him and watches him in amusement. "Oh, I'm sorry for assuming, Sir. I must have mistaken you for someone else. It's just that, you have the same name. Also, you two look quiet the same. You're just more handsome." 

 

Jaehwan grips his pen hard. This man is just making him regret his own existence even more. He probably knows that Jaehwan is lying but he just shrugs it off. And also, did he just say that Jaehwan was handsome? Yes. He did. And Jaehwan was hyperventilating inside. Just like his highschool days when Minhyun notices him in the hallways.

 

"Same name situations are very common in Korea, Hwang. It's alright." Minhyun just nods and stares at him with a lopsided grin. 

 

Jaehwan clears his throat again and speaks. "You should get your things and start organizing when your personal table arrives this afternoon."

 

And then that's when he remembers that they will be in the same room. 'This is just a living nightmare. Imagine the daily awkwardness.', he thought. 

 

Minhyun stands up and bows again. "Thank you Sir." 

 

He then walks towards the door but stops causing Jaehwan to look somwhere else because his eyes was following him. 

 

"I have a question, though, Sir."

 

Jaehwan gives him a raised-eyebrow.

 

"What is hotdiggitymin?"

 

"Huh?", he was utterly confused. 

 

Minhyun chuckles.

 

"You wrote it.", he points at the paper. 

 

Jaehwan then looks at what he wrote. It is there. What the. 

 

"I'll be back Sir.", he closes the door. 

 

Jaehwan closes his eyes and sighs. He lets out a pained whine. "I hate my life."

 

\------- 

 

"Hyung! Stop laughing and actually help my pitiful ass here!", Jaehwan shouts at his phone. He's talking to Seongwoo about the incident earlier and how fucking embarrassed he was. But the man chose to laugh at his distress. 

 

"You are an embarrassing awkward potato, Jae.", he laughs loudly again making Jaehwan want to strangle him. He hangs up angrily and unconsciously pouts.

 

'I better find some new friends who can help me in times of need because I've got two, but they're stupid and unhelpful.' 

 

His phone rings. And he declines it. Playing the silent treatment card. He actually just needs to be comforted right now because he's still flustered from earlier. He just looked like a dumb idiot in front of his assisstant! If this is destiny, then let it be damned. He doesn't want it. His phone vibrates as it receives a text message.

**_From: OngHyung  
_ **

****

**_received 11:37 PM_ **

****

**_Jaehwannie, answer the call. I know you're sulking. I won't tease you anymore hehehehehe._ **

 

He rolls his eyes. He'll definitely tease him. Knowing Seongwoo, he'll probably hold it against him and will use it to blackmail him. Yes. He is his friend. 

 

His phone rings again and he rejects the call again too.

 

**_From: OngHyung_ **

****

**_received 11:38 AM_ **

****

 

**_Come on now, Jae. Hyung is sorry. :((( Please answer meeeeee_ **

 

He texts back to his persistent hyung who probably wouldn't stop texting him until he answers. 

 

**_To: OngHyung_ **

****

**_I hate you._ **

****

**_sent 11:38 AM_ **

 

He then closes his phone and just drowns in helplessness. '0What should he do now? He knows that Minhyun really recognizes him. 'He's just playing along for, I don't know, for the sake of my pride?'

 

He messes his hair and just cries out silently. 'I just got promoted and this is what I get.'

 

He was about to put his mind at ease when his door opened, revealing Seongwoo who is pouting. Jaehwan just stares at him with a pissed off look. Who's the hyung again?

 

The older approaches him and whines. "Ahhh, Jaehwannie, hyung is already sorry. Don't be mad anymore~", he says as he hugs him, making Jaehwan stand up.

 

"But you should have just offered any comforting words hyung! You know how I am when I'm anxious.", he pulls away. Seongwoo pinches his cheeks before he sits in front of the table.

 

"We can't do anything about it, Jae. What happens, happens. Why don't you just fire him after a week and say that he was doing a bad job and making you uncomfortable?"

 

Jaehwan thinks about it. He's not that rude to fire the man just because he doesn't want to be embarrassed. That'll just make him very guilty. Also, "I can't fire him, hyung. My dad hired him and he's the only who can fire him."

 

"Right.", Seongwoo holds his chin. He then looks at the young man. "You know what, let's just forget it for a while. We have to eat lunch. Let's go to a restaurant with Daniel. Maybe that will cheer you up."

 

The younger smiles so Seongwoo smiles too. He's bestfriend is really handsome and cute. 'Not as handsome as me though.', Seongwoo flatters himself.

\------

The atmosphere of the room was awkward and very very silent as Minhyun personalizes his table and arranges his things.

 

'He's still neat as ever.'

 

When Jaehwan says Minhyun was his long time crush, it means that he knows a lot about the older. Like how he has an older sister and parents who are also businessmen. Jaehwan didn't know that his father would be friends with Minhyun's dad. All of these are purely coincidental.

 

As he thinks about that, Minhyun calls him.

 

"Sir? I will be going to the lobby to grab a drink. Do you want something?", he says with his honey voice that Jaehwan still adores. .

 

"Uhm, can you tell Daniel to come here?", he says absent-mindedly.

 

"Daniel?"

 

"Oh," Jaehwan shakes his head. "Right, you don't know him. He's an intern at the advertising department. You can call him at their block. It's at the second floor."

 

He can just call Daniel actually but he just wanted to test out his assisstant for once with a simple task. Like finding a place in an unfamiliar building.

 

"Got it, sir.", he then bows and walks out of the office. Jaehwan has nothing to do honestly. He will have his schedule tomorrow so he'll just chat with Daniel for the mean time. He then notices Minhyun's documented profile at the side of his table. Maybe he should check it out later. Though, he'll probably know half of his information already.

 

God, was he a man in love back then.

 

_Back then._

 

_Or at least that's what he wants himself to believe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated. Please comment. They actually make me want to write more. ^0^


	5. 4: Realizations and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan realizes something. He is the boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update because I've been losing inspiration lately. I hope you all enjoy it! Here is some badass Jaehwan oml~

 

"Japanese? He can speak Japanese?", Jaehwan muttered to himself. He was already at his house after work and he was currently reading Minhyun's profile thouroughly while sitting on his bed. 

 

Jaehwan sighed. As expected, he knows almost everything about this man but there are some information that was new to him. He was not a stalker back then, okay? Just a hardcore admirer. He knew Minhyun was older than him by 9 months and 19 days. He knew that the older liked cleaning and really hates it when things are untidy. He knew that Minhyun has a very great voice that makes Jaehwan fall for it everytime.  He knew how calm and collective he was. Jaehwan knew a lot of things. 

 

Maybe it wasn't just a crush. But he shrugs it off.

 

He looked at the frame that was hanging beside his 56 inch flatscreen tv. It was his highschool graduation picture. He was still wearing braces back then and his hair just screams out coconut head. He was a dork, yes. But that doesn't mean he was ugly. He just didn't know how to dress up and how to look cool. Not until a part-time model met him during college. The one and only, Ong Seongwoo. He taught him everything about fashion and clothes and Jaehwan owes him so much because he looks like a human now. Very different from the mocking picture that he is currently staring at. 

 

Then he remembers that painful event that took place a year before that photo was taken. His' senior's graduation. 

 

 

Minhyun's rejection.

 

\-------

 

_He was shaking. He was now standing in front of Hwang Minhyun. The guy he always talks about everyday and the one he always brags about his friends. Today was the day. The day that he will confess. He planned to do this on Minhyun's graduation so that if ever Minhyun wouldn't accept his confession, they wouldn't have to see each other again. He crosses his fingers. 'Oh God, I hope he doesn't.'_

_He looks at the tall male in front of him and notices his irritated expression. Well that's what Jaehwan thinks but maybe it's because of the scorching heat of the venue too._

_"A-ah Minhyun-s-sunbaenimm..ah.."_

_Shit. Stop stammering._

_Minhyun just looks at him blankly and shifts his weight to his left foot._

_Jaehwan locks his gaze on the ground and continues on fiddling his fingers. He wasn't calming down and the negative possibilities are filling his head slowly._

_"I was...uhm..actually the one who sent y-you those letters..uh..for the p-past years and I-"_

_He was cut off._

_"Are you confessing right now?"_

_His breath hitched. Why does he sound so sure of it? Why does he sound unbothered?_

_Why does he sound like he doesn't care? At all?_

_Well what does Jaehwan expect? He was a nobody compared to Minhyun. He probably had hundreds of girls who confessed to him already, maybe even guys too. So what makes him any different from them to actually get his attention?_

_But there was this little hope that tells him to have courage and actually try to tell Minhyun how he feels. Because Minhyun was a gentle and caring man. He was kind to people around him. So why would-_

_"Kid, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I can't accept your confession. I don't like boys. Go and like someone else.", he says blatantly. And Jaehwan freezes._

_He watches Minhyun  walk away like nothing just happened. His heart was crushed. Pounded into the littlest bits.  His self-esteem in its lowest form. Kim Jaehwan in his most pathetic state._

_What was he thinking? What was his dumb head thinking? That Minhyun also liked boys? That Minhyun would look at him the same way he did?_

_His mom lied. She always said that he was beautiful and very charming. But no. He wasn't beautiful. He was ugly. So ugly. That's why Minhyun didn't like him._

_His mother lied. Because she always said that falling in love was a great feeling. That it makes you the happiest person out there.  But why does he feel so hurt right now? Why does he feel so worthless?_

_That night, he came home crying. For weeks, his close friend Donghyun, tried to cheer him up until Jaehwan recovered and did not lock himself in his room anymore._

\-------

 

Jaehwan shuddered at the horrible memory. He was not going to be that stupid boy again.

 

He clenched his fists.

 

He did not become the CEO of a great  company just to be played by his assisstant. No way.

 

'Remember Minhyun, I'm the boss. I can do anything I want.'

 

Jaehwan smiled unconsciously. He finally got a hold of himself.

 

'Just you wait, Minhyun.'

 

\------------

 

Minhyun arranged his files in alphabetical order as he sipped his morning coffee. He had to arrive earlier than the CEO because that is a must to every assisstant. Well not that Minhyun minded though. He was always up early. 

 

 

The door then opened and revealed a fresh and chic looking Jaehwan who had a confidence written all over his face. He wasn't smiling though. His face was neutral but still managed to give off this 'I can buy you' vibe.

 

Minhyun was taken aback for a little while. Where did the stuttering mess go? This was a complete opposite of the Jaehwan he knew.

 

 

The CEO walked in normal strands towards his seat and greeted Minhyun without giving him a glance.

 

"Morning, Hwang."

 

The assisstant blinked and quickly muttered a formal reply. "Good Morning Sir."

 

 

Jaehwan was already at his seat. And he looked kind of displeased when Minhyun stared at him. He wondered why.

 

 

"Hmm.. Hwang, why aren't you making me coffee yet?", Jaehwan said while checking the letter from thaf small company that wanted to invest in them.

 

Minhyun's eyes widened and immediately stood up. How was he supposed to know that he wants coffee every morning?

 

"I'm sorry, Sir. I will make it now."

 

Before he could leave the room, he heard Jaehwan say, "Every assisstant should bring coffee to their bosses Hwang. Don't you know that simple information?"

 

Minhyun bit his lower lip and turned around. He bowed in apology. "I am truly sorry sir. I will keep that in mind from now on."

 

Jaehwan just dismissed him by nodding but he still wasn't facing him.

 

The assisstant was now on his way to make coffee but things were clouding his mind. "What was that? Why is he suddenly acting so cold?", he whispered to himself. His eyebrows were furrowed.  He was confused as to why the male was acting that way.

 

 

After he finished making the coffee, he just didn't mind the matter and decided to be a little professional. 

 

He took the coffee upstairs and finally gave it to the CEO.

 

He took a few sips while Minhyun was still standing there. 

 

 

"This is too bitter, Hwang. Don't you know, I prefer creamy coffees?", he said while staring at Minhyun. 

 

The assisstant bowed again and tried to actually answer back. "I didn't know which type of coffee you preffered Sir."

 

 

Jaehwan smirked. 

 

 

'Fuck, that was hot.', Minhyun thought.

 

'Wait, what? Get a grip, Minhyun.'

 

"Isn't it your obligation to know?".

 

Minhyun was beyond embarrased and bowed for the nth time. This was his second day and he's messing up a lot. He mentally smacked his head.

 

'What is wrong with me?'

 

Jaehwan just let out a sigh that was obviously meant to mock Minhyun. "I thought you were better than this, Hwang. Seems like, I was wrong."

 

Minhyun grope the sides of his thighs hard and forced a smile. "I will keep that in mind Sir. I'm so sorry for my behaviour."

 

Jaehwan just hummed at Minhyun wanted to smack him for being so arrogant but at the same time, he wanted to kiss the shorter as he was being  bitchy.

 

Minhyun froze for a bit. Kiss? No. Of course not. Probably strangle. Yes. That's the word. Strangle.

 

He just went to his seat continued to arrange his files, his now cold coffee neglected.

 

But he had to admit though. This new side of Jaehwan made him more attractive. Well not that Minhyun wants to admit. No. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, so that was it. Please leave comments, I really appreciate them :)  
> Also, I'm sorry if my writing does not reach your standards. I'm still a young writer and this is my first fic here but I'm willing to learn. :D
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry if I can't describe the scenarios at its best. I suck at describing and it's even more worse because English isn't my first language. :(((


	6. 5: Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So I need to know a lot about him because I have no clue-" 'Pfft. Lie.' "-about him. I'm going to be his assisstant right? So I guess it's better to know him personally too."
> 
> Cheonjae brightens up and gets excited. "Ooooh I love story time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm backkkkkkk!

After that incident earlier, both found themselves enveloped in silence as they minded their own business.  Minhyun was still thinking about Jaehwan's sudden change of demeanour and how he finds the man more attractive when he's being cold. But he prefers the Jaehwan he encountered on his first day though. It fits him better with his cute little cheeks.

 

Jaehwan sneaks a look at him and calls him. 

 

"Hwang, tell me my schedule."

 

Minhyun's eyes widened and looked at the file he received from Cheonjae earlier. He already met her and she was kind and intelligent, he can say. 

She was bright and bubbly and sent him a 'Hwaiting!' cheer before he went in the office. 'High quality company needs high quality workers. ', he oughts to think.

 

He grabs the listed schedule and went near the CEO. He sees him lightly tapping his table with his fingers. He notices that he has delicate and smooth fingers, similar to a lady. He wonders how it would feel if he holds it with his.

 

'Uh, Minhyun, that must be the fruitcake you had this morning. Yes. That's it.'

 

"Your schedule for today is not tight Sir. You'll only have a conference call with the CEO of LaVista Inc. and HighRise this afternoon. Also, you'll have to take a look at the new interns too.", he says with a straight tone, not looking at Jaehwan. 

 

"This evening, at 7 PM, there will be a party held by LaVoltez at their company building and you are invited." 

 

Once he was finished, he just closed the file and looked at him. The younger had this confused look on his face. Did he say something wrong? Was the schedule not delivered accurately?

 

"I don't have a meeting with the JungCorp. this morning? I thought it was today?", he asked with a frown. Was the JungCorp. that important to the company? He heard that JKim.Co have been trying to reach out to them for months.

 

He fixed his tie and answered. "No, sir. There was no written schedule here for that."

 

After he said that, Jaehwan's mood turned sour. It was obvious because he sat up straightly and he had this pissed off face on. It was different from earlier because this time, he looks like he could hit someone if someone tries to interrupt his thoughts.

 

"Call Cheonjae."

 

"Right away, sir.", I replied to not dampen the mood any much further. I focused on finding Cheonjae who was probably just in her mini office. He admitted that he was a bit jealous with that incentive because he wanted a room by himself. But he just had to share it with Jaehwan, didn't he? 

 

He knocks on the door. "Cheonjae? This is Minhyun. Can I come in?"

 

He hears her reply outside the door. "You can, but you may not."

He senses the female's giggling.

 

Minhyun just rolled his eyes and went in to peek. The girl was indeed giggling to herself. 

 

"Sir is looking for you.", he informs her.

 

Cheonjae nods. She composes herself and fixes the crumpled parts of her dress.  "I'll be there in a second.", she smiles. Minhyun just nods and gets his head out of the door. He remembers their conversation earlier when the CEO hasn't arrived yet. Actually, Jaehwan was kind of late today because he forgot to set his alarm. His body tried to regain those hours wasted of not sleeping for the past months.

 

They talked about a lot of things.

 

\---------------

 

_Minhyun walks towards the office with keycard in his left hand. He was given a keycard to the CEO's office yesterday by Jisung as it was the only way to access inside._

_"Hey, new assisstant!"_

_A female voice calls her as he was about swipe his card. He turns around to be faced with a young lady, probably in her mid-twenties. He bows slightly as he recognizes her face. It was the girl that welcomed him and Jisung yesterday. She was Jaehwan's secretary._

_"Yes?", he asked with uncertainty in his voice. Was he not following the dresscode? Was he supposed to do something before he goes here? Was he-_

_"Hmm, you're really quite handsome. I guess Sir Jisung wasn't lying.", she stared at him._

_Minhyun doesn't know how to react to the compliment. He usually got a lot of compliments and even extravagant gifts because of his handsome features. Not that he was being cocky, no. He's just used to it and well, it's the truth._

_"Uhh, thanks? I guess?", he stares at her awkwardly. She laughs slightly and approaches him. She reaches out her hand for a handshake. Minhyun gladly accepts it._

_"Hi, I'm Cheonjae. I'm Sir Jaehwan's assisstant. Nice to meet you, uh... Mister?"_

_"Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun."_

_They let go of each others hands as Cheonjae smiles at him. 'She sure does smile a lot.', Minhyun says to himself._

_"Would you care for a cup coffee?", she asks._

_Minhyun agrees. He was planning to get one anyways._

_"Sure. Let me just put my things inside first."_

_\-------------_

_After they got their coffee, they went back upstairs to chat for a while. They still have 10 minutes before works starts. Guess both of them were just early birds._

_Minhyun was comfortable with her as she was kind and funny too. She seems to be a great friend._

_"Uhm, so hey, yesterday, I was embarrassed by our boss."_

_'Well I did embarrass him too but it's different when it's me.'_

_"And I just-"_

_Cheonjae cuts him and looks at the man with disbelief._

_"Sir what? Embarrass you?", she said quickly. 'Was it that hard to believe? Was he a saint or something?'_

_"Uhm...yeah. I mean, I was wrong too.", I explained to her while she just continued to look confused._

_"Sir never embarrasses people though? He's kind to others. I mean, only when you give him respect too.", she states while tapping her long fingernails on the table. Minhyun suddenly knows why he was treated that way and just proceeds with what he was saying._

_"So I need to know a lot about him because I have no clue-" 'Pfft. Lie.' "-about him. I'm going to be his assisstant right? So I guess it's better to know him personally too."_

_Cheonjae brightens up and gets excited. "Ooooh I love story time."_

_Minhyun just chuckles._

_She starts explaining the basic information about him. About how Jaehwan was supposed to remain as a department head before his grandfather chose him to lead the company instead if his father. Minhyun was confused because he thought the basic tradition was to pass down the role to his son._

_"Was his father incapable of replacing Mr. Kim?", he tried to interject._

_Cheonjae pauses and thinks. "Well, it's not that he wasn't skilled enough to be the CEO. It's just that Sir Jaehwan was more skilled than his father in the business field and his grandfather saw his potential."_

_Minhyun just nods understandingly and tries not to look impressed. Can you blame him though? Jaehwan was already a CEO at a young age, making him one of the youngest CEOs in the world. Who wouldn't be at awe?_

_Cheonjae decides to continue. "Hmmm, how about the things he likes? Wait, let me think.", she bites her cheek gums. "Oh! He likes music. He said to me once that he always wanted to pursue music but oh well. You know what happened."_

_Minhyun dives into his thoughts again. He always saw the younger bringing a guitar at school back then. He always walks with his head down and his guitar case covers most of his back. And he realizes that the sad thing about being a child of a business-minded family is not being able to do the things that you really love. He was just lucky that he really likes business, though._

_"Also, he knows how to play a lot of instruments."_

_Well, that was to be expected. But Minhyun can't help but be curioused if the CEO liked to sing. He like music, right?_

_"Well, I didn't hear him sing yet. But I guess so. He looks like someone who could sing well."_

_Minhyun questions her now. "What's his personality?"_

_Cheonjae answer quickly. "Sir Jaehwan is very kind. He's also very hard-working, intelligent and polite. He graduated summa cum laude at Business Strand Seoul."_

_Now Minhyun was very impressed. He was only a magna cum laude but he was proud of it.  He can't help but idolize the younger for a while. That wasn't easy to achieve, he knows. 'Maybe he really has determination even though he doesn't like his course.'_

_"But Sir Jaehwan can be funny too. He's not like other CEOs. He's loud and playful. He's very energetic at time too, just like a kid. And by that, he doesn't like cleaning. He's a very messy person so you better look after him.", she laughs at Minhyun's doomed expression. Minhyun was a clean freak and he absolutely hates it when things are out of order or untidy. 'Scratch that, I don't idolize him anymore. Cleanliness is next to Godliness, I say.'_

_"Also, he has two very close friends in the company. Namely, Ong Seongwoo, the department head of the advertising team and Kang Daniel, an in-"_

_"Intern. Yeah. I know him.", Minhyun finishes. Well, the mentioned former was handsome, he can say. And while he was talking to the CEO yesterday, they seemed very close and comfortable with each other. That explains why._

_"You'll get to know them soon. They frequently visit Jaehwan there. They are just as playful as Jaehwan.", she says._

_Minhyun stands up as he notices that it's already 8:02 AM. He grabs his coffee that was still untouched because he was too engrossed in the conversation._

_"It was nice meeting you Cheonjae. Thank you for telling me a lot of things about him. It will help me a lot.", he smiles._

_Cheonjae just grins back. "No problem Minhyun. I got your back!", she makes a gun with her fingers and motions it to shoot his back, making 'pew pew' sounds._

_They both laugh. And Minhyun was about to leave when he just had to ask one last question._

_"By the way, why do you know a lot of things about him?"_

_Cheonjae just shrugs. "We're close."_

 

\------------------

He goes back to his office and tells Jaehwan that his secretary is coming. He still looks pissed. 

 

Cheonjae arrives 1 minute later. "Yes Sir? You called me?"

 

"Why am I not meeting Mr. Jung today? We're supposed to settle the deal. It's been two months.", he says exasperatedly.

 

Cheonjae just explains to him that they cancelled the meeting yesterday because something came up.

 

"Can you make a call? I want to talk to Mr. Jung."

 

Cheonjae just nods and copies the company's number on the file she's holding. She presses the numbers on the telephone that was on Jaehwan's desk.

 

After 3 rings, someone answers. "Jung Coorperation. Lobby ambassador speaking. How may I help you?"

 

"Good morning. Can you redirect this phonecall to Mr. Jung? Mr. Kim of JKim.Co wants to speak to him.", she says.

 

"Please wait for a moment."

 

She gives the phone to Jaehwan. As Jaehwan puts in on his ears, he hears a familiar voice. "Yes? This is Mr. Jung speaking."

 

Jaehwan just shrugs it off and focuses. "Mr. Jung, good morning.   This is Mr. Kim from JKim.Co. I heard that you cancelled our meeting today. Do you perhaps, plan on rescheduling it?"

 

He hears the other line laugh a bit, only causing his rage to increase. But he stays calm for the sake of the company. The can't lose this partnership.

 

"Yes. I'm sorry about that. Something came up. But yes, we can reschedule it. How about tomorrow? 3PM."

 

With that, Jaehwan lets out a silent but relieved sigh. "Yes. Thank you for your cooperation Sir. Have a good day."

 

He then ends the call.

 

He smiles at Cheonjae and thanks her. 'Finally, he's smiling.', Minhyun thinks. No, he wasn't waiting. Of course not. 

 

Cheonjae returns to her office.

Well not before giving Minhyun  a wink. 

 

Jaehwan stands up. "Hwang, get up. We're gonna go buy new suits."

 

Minhyun looks at him, confused. Jaehwan smiles at him. Of fuck no. He averts his gaze.

 

"We're going to that party tonight."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please commentttt. I really love reading them and that's when I feel like you're reading my fanfic. Oml but anyways, I'm sorry for the long wait. This chapter is probably boring but next chapter is gonna be fun. There's gonna be progress too don't worry.


	7. 6: Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's coming Jaehwannie, can't you wait? Also, who is this man you brought with you? Your man?", he wiggles his eyebrows.
> 
>  
> 
> "No hyung. He is Superman!"
> 
>  
> 
> "Really???"
> 
>  
> 
> "Gosh, hyung. Are you three?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Three centimeters taller than you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a long chapterrrr hi guyssss drunk jaehwan coming up :D

"We're going to that party tonight."

Minhyun just gets up and contacts Jaehwan's personal driver. Well, he felt slightly proud of himself for acquiring at least this information. 'Ha! Suck on that Kim Jaehwan.'

Minhyun just shakes his head and realizes he's being childish.

They went down the building and saw a black car waiting for them.

Minhyun opened the door for Jaehwan at the backseat and Minhyun got into the shotgun seat.

What he didn't know was that Jaehwan was blushing like a madman but he blamed on the hot weather, even though it was cold outside.

 

"Where are we headed to Mr. Kim?", the driver asks.

"To dad's dress shop Mr. Tan. You probably know where it is right?", Jaehwan asks his grandfather's former driver. Now  his.

Mr. Tan just nods and starts the engine. The shop wasn't very far from the company. It was a 15 minute ride from there including traffic.

While they were on their way, Minhyun thought about something. Why was the CEO buying a new suit? Isn't he rich enough to own hundreds of it? Was he going to dress to impress? Who are the people behind that party anyways? Was he going to be included in the party? Thousands of unanswered questions were floating in his head but he remained silent.

 

At the back, Jaehwan was contacting Seongwoo. He just wants to know what suit fits him the most. Seongwoo always knows that. If he wasn't a businessman, he would be a designer and model.

But he already missed three calls. Maybe he was busy.

Jaehwan groaned internally. 'Probably busy talking to Daniel. It's his free time this morning!'

After a few minutes, they arrived at the huge dress shop his father owned. It was a different mode of income but it was still JKim.Co's.

Minhyun still opened the door for Jaehwan while the younger was muttering that he can do it by himself. Minhyun just chuckled.

They went in the store and a lady approached them with a big smile.

"Goodmorning Mr. Kim! What brings you here?"

Jaehwan smiled at her. She was the manager of the shop and she was fond of Jaehwan. He always buys suits here so they were familiar with each other.

"Uh, I'll be going to my cousin's party this evening so I thought of buying a new suit for the occasion.".

The lady just hums. He looked at Minhyun and then looks at Jaehwan, giving him a questioning look.

Jaehwan awkwardly chuckles. "Ahh, yeah. I forgot. This is Hwang Minhyun, my assisstant. He'll be going to the party too."

Minhyun bows at her and the lady just smiles at her. "What a fine young man."

The assisstant just thanks her and bows again.

Jaehwan clears his throat and grabs the lady's attention. "We should pick a suit for him first. He's gotta look good at the party too so I won't get embarrased.", Jaehwan laughs meekly.

Minhyun tries to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He'll look good in everything, he thinks. 'How dare he say that to me.'

"Ahh, of course. Wait here, I'll pick a strand of suits. Wait, what's the motif of the party?"

"Probably just plain black.", Jaehwan answers briefly.

'Wait, he just assumes? What if we look like idiots there because the motif was any other color? How is he so confident that it's black? Does he know the owner of the company?'

"Okay. A strand of black suits coming up."

They wait at a bench provided for them. It was awkward and the two if them didn't bother to talk to each other. It was a silent 5 minutes for them until the lady arrived with tons of black suits with different designs. It was very expensive at first glance and Minhyun knows he doesn't have the money to buy one. Should he tell Jaehwan that he has a black suit already? It's simple but it can work right? He's just an assistant and he'll just blend in with other people at the party.

"Sir, are we really buying a suit for me?", he asks the shorter who was now standing beside him.

"Yes. Why?", he blinks at him with his innocent eyes and cute cheeks unconsciously.

Minhyun ignores the need to pinch his cheeks and tries to focus on answering him instead.

"I can't buy any suit here sir. I don't have that kind of money. And I also have a black suit at hom-"

"Who says you were paying?"

Minhyun stops and looks at him with wide eyes. Was he really going to buy an expensive suit for his assisstant?  I mean, it's not a big deal. He was more than rich but Minhyun finds it hard to believe that they'd spend a lot of money for their assisstants.

Jaehwans pats his back and he can't help but indulge in the lingering feeling of his hands. 'Oh God, what's happening. I'm beginning to sound like a freak.'

"Of course, I'll pay for your suit. Don't worry. Also, don't think that I'm doing you a favor. I just want you to not bring my confidence level down at the party."

And Minhyun goes back on hating him again.

\-------

"You look bloated in this suit. Another one."

It was Minhyun's 6th attempt on finding  a suit that satisfies Jaehwan. He was so close on hitting the younger because he was tired of changing himself. He didn't think he would be this picky.

Jaehwan reaches out another suit and Minhyun just grabs it harshly, forgetting for a split  second that it was his boss. But Jaehwan just laughed at the older's exhausted face.

 

'What a weird laugh. He sounds like a witch. A cute witch. No Minhyun. Fuck you.'

 

He's gone crazy again.

 

He just proceeds on changing and goes out for the 7th time. Jaehwan looks at him for 15 seconds and stands up. He gives him a thumbs up.

'Finally!'

He goes back to the dressing room and changes to his own clothes. He hangs the suit again.

He goes out and looks at Jaehwan.

"We'll take this.", the CEO tells the lady while Minhyun gives the suit to her. The lady then hands it to a worker.

"I picked the best suit for you Sir Jaehwan, you can wear it for you to see."

She hands him a black suit with an amazing back pattern. The necktie has a Latin-style design. The collar was nice too.

Jaehwan holds it and went inside the dressing room. After he changed, he lool at himself in the mirror. 'I guess I really am handsome too.', he boasts.

He goes out and sees Minhyun looking everywhere at the shop.

"Hwang, how does it look?", he calls him. As soon as Minhyun looks at him, he was awestruck.

The younger looking fine was an understatement. He looked like a model, except he was short. The suit hugs his figure so perfectly and it compliments him so much.

'Fuck. I thought he was chubby? Why is this dress making him look thinner?' Well, he meant he looked sexy, but he wouldn't admit that.

He then looks at the younger's thighs. 'Isn't this a suit? Why does it look like tight leather jeans?'

He knows he was just distracting himself with useless questions. He just can't erase the facts that the leather hugs Jaehwan's thick thighs so much that he can see every curve in his body.

In short, Jaehwan looked amazing.

On the other hand, the shorter male was waiting for him to reply. Minhyun looked blank so he was afraid he looked ugly in the suit.

"I-is it bad?"

Where did the confident CEO go?  
Probably dead, underground.

 

Minhyun snapped out of his thoughts.

 

"Uhh, you look good Sir.", he says with a faint blush on his expressionless face.

"Good? What do you mean by good?", Jaehwan asked further. Maybe Minhyun was just trying to tell him that for him not to feel bad.

Minhyun took a deep breath. "Uh, you look very amazing Sir. The suit is nice."

Gosh, he was a talking tomato now.

Jaehwan smiled, "Really? I should just take this then."

"Good choice Sir.", the lady says.

Minhyun hates how he follows Jaehwan's ass as he turns back to change. He hates how he's so affected by him while he just acts like he did nothing wrong.

'Minhyun. You don't like boys. You don't like boys.'

He closes his eyes and repeats the chant in his head.

\---------

It was nearing 6PM and they were still at the office, fixing themselves.

Minhyun was already done. He just styled his hair and also Jaehwan's because he asked him to. He wished he didn't. Jaehwan looks sinful right now. But he noticed that the younger was having trouble with the complicated necktie design as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He approached the CEO and faced him towards himself. The shorter was taken aback for a few seconds but quickly relaxed.

Minhyun just tied his necktie and silently. It was what assisstants do right? This was normal. Very normal.

But he was almost distracted with Jaehwan's stares. He kept looking up at him with a suprised face.

Jaehwan just screamed inside. What the fuck is he doing? Why the sudden action? His ears were now beet red. He kept his gaze on the taller's face. Scratch that. Incredibly handsome face.

After he finished correcting his necktie, Jaehwan just moves his gaze to everywhere else except his face. He was so flustered.

"Thanks."

"Just doing my job Sir.", Minhyun says while fixing his suit.

Right. Jaehwan thinks. It's his job. Nothing else.

He then remembers the feeling of rejection back then and suddenly his eyes went emotionless. He just stays quiet until their driver arrives 15 minutes later.

\----------

The venue was slightly far as it was a 30 minute ride. And when you add in traffic, they would arrive in an hour.

Good thing they went early. They would arrive at exactly 7PM more or less.

The car ride was silent yet again but now, the atmosphere was uncomfortable and Jaehwan was trying to eradicate the bitter feeling in his heart.

 

They arrived at LaVoltez on time. He went in with Minhyun following behind his back.

 

The venue was large. As expected. The party set-up did not disappoint him as it was wonderful. Suddenly, he heard a shout.

 

"JAEHWANNIEEEE!!! MY BABY COUSIN!!"

 

Oh God, Baekhyun was so embarrassing.

 

"Good evening to you too Hyung.", he smiles.

 

Minhyun just nods in realization. So this was his cousin? He can see the similarities.

 

"Here! I reserved you a seat with me and Chanyeol.", he giggled.

 

Jaehwan just chuckles and congratulates him.

"I can't believe it's the company's 5th year in your hands Hyung. I thought you would fail as a businessman.", he laughed.

 

Baekhyun just pouted and ran to Chanyeol.

 

"Yah! How dare you insult your hyung!"

Baekhyun was a very close cousin of Jaehwan. They had similar personalities and Baekhyun often spoilt Jaehwan with his love with food and toys when he was younger. Well, they had a seven year gap but they were the best of friends back then.

 

Jaehwan and Minhyun sits with them.

 

Chanyeol greets them and Jaehwan nods at him in acknowledgement. "Hi, Chanyeol hyung! How was being married to Baekhyun hyung? It was tiring, wasn't it?", Jaehwan teased.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were business partners that fell in love with each other 2 years ago. They decided to be wedded a year after.

 

Chanyeol laughs and nods his head. "You're right."

 

Baekhyun just hits his head and glares at the both of them.

 

Chanyeol just surrenders and chuckles. He hugs Baekhyun tight. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

 

Jaehwan just beams at them. They really are a happy couple. They fit each other very well. Baekhyun was a nag and very outgoing while Chanyeol was playful and understanding.

 

"But Baekhyun hyung, where's the food? I'm starving!", Jaehwan whines.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "It's coming Jaehwannie, can't you wait? Also, who is this man you brought with you? Your man?", he wiggles his eyebrows.

 

"No hyung. He is Superman!"

 

"Really???"

 

"Gosh, hyung. Are you three?"

 

"Three centimeters taller than you."

 

Then they laugh and cackle together.

 

'I guess they are really cousins.', Minhyun thinks.

 

"Okay okay, I'll be serious for once. This is Hwang Minhyun, my assisstant. Hwang, Baekhyun hyung and Chanyeol hyung.", Jaehwan introduces them.

 

Minhyun bows at them slightly, "Nice to meet you Sir Baekhyun and Sir Chanyeol."

 

They soon started eating.

\-------------

"BAEKHYUN HYUNGGGGGGG!!!!! HOW DARE YOU EAT MY-", he hiccups. " "MY CHOCOLATE WHEN I WAS 15! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GIVE IT TO SOMEONEE!"

 

Jaehwan then laughs like crazy with Baekhyun's giggles too. The two were now very drunk as they challenged themselves of who was a better drinker. Both of them obviously failed as it was just the first two bottles and they are already inebriated.

 

Minhyun and Chanyeol just watches in amusement. Chanyeol was also drinking but he seemed to have high alcohol tolerance. Minhyun wasn't drinking though. He hated the taste of alcohol.

 

"THAT WAS LONG TIME AGOO JARHWAN! LONG LONG LONG LONGGGG-"

 

"I'M NOT JARHWAN!"

 

"OOOH YES YOU AREEE!"

 

The two continued bickering until both of them passed out. It was a relief that they started the stupid game after the guests were gone or they wouldn't be even called as professionals anymore. Just a bunch of whiny kids arguing.

 

"Uhm, Sir Chanyeol, we will be going now. It's now 12 AM and Sir Jaehwan needs to sleep because he has a schedule tomorrow.", Minhyun states as he stands up and looks at Chanyeol who also stands up to get Baekhyun into his arms. He just laughs.

 

"Of course. I'm sorry about these two. They are usually like this.", he states while he carries Baekhyun in a bridal position. He was muttering something along the lines of "Chanyeollie..ah, Jaehwan is so cute and, gosh, he's so annoying but cute. And cute. Hehehehe."

 

Chanyeol went inside their office first to grab his car keys. Then he bid goodbye to Minhyun, chuckling at Jaehwan too.

 

Minhyun looks at the passed out CEO in his table. He was sitting with his head above his arms on the table. He massages the bridge of his nose and murmurs, "What did I do to deserve this?"

 

He calls the driver and it was good thing that he was still awake.

 

He carries Jaehwan just like how Chanyeol carried Baekhyun. He was suprisingly light so Minhyun did not have any difficulties in carrying him downstairs.

 

The car arrives a few minutes after and he helped Jaehwan get in at the backseat then decided to stay with him there.

 

Wait, where should they be going to? He needs to drop off Jaehwan to his house first.

 

"Mr.Tan, can you bring us to Mr. Kim's House?"

 

"Sure.", the driver answers.

 

They arrive there and Minhyun gets shocked with his house. It was so big ang well-designed. Minhyun just shakes his head again.

'CEOs.'

 

He looked back at the driver who helped him with Jaehwan. He looks very tired already so Minhyun just sends him off first. He can go home on his own anyway. He observed the route here.

 

He carries the still sleeping Jaehwan at the front of the door. And he remembered, they need his passcode. The house was accessible through passcodes. Cool.

 

He puts Jaehwan on his feet and shakes him slightly. "Sir, your passcode."

 

Jaehwan wakes up slightly and mutters the numbers.

 

"0..52..79..6"

"052796? Sir is that correct?", Minhyun asks for confirmation and Jaehwan just nods. He presses the code on the door but it was incorrect.

 

"Sir, it's not right."

 

Jaehwan giggles. "Ooops. I forgot that I changed it already."

 

Minhyun was beginning to be frustrated. "Sir, please be serious here. We need to get inside."

 

Jaehwan giggles again. "That was my birthday.", he says groggily.

 

'Oh. 052796. May 27, 1996? But why was it wrong?'

 

"Hmm, I changed it.. Yesterday.", he says while trying not fall asleep. He wasn't really helping their situation right now.

 

Minhyun just looks at him. "Sir, tell me your new passcode."

 

"I-i can't seem to remember the numbers.", he laughs again and holds unto Minhyun's arms for support. He was wobbly.

 

"Sir. How can we go inside now? Please remember it for a second.", Minhyun pleads. It was freezing outside. Also, he can't be stuck with a drunk CEO outside. 

 

"Try your birthday."

 

Minhyun pauses. "What?"

 

"I think it was your birthday..", he hums.

As crazy as he might sound for putting his assisstant's birthday for a passcode, Minhyun just tries it for the sake of going inside.

 

081895

He presses it.

The door opened.

 

'What the fuck.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment people!!!! How was it? I love drunk Jaehwan so much so tadaaaaa. Oml, I hoped you liked this chapter. Please leave your thoughts. :D


	8. 7: Of Inebriation And Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Minhyunnie, you looked so handsome tonight."
> 
>  
> 
> "S-sir?"
> 
>  
> 
> "How can one be so handsome and hot? You looked so good in your suit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's not even a week since I last updated oml. Guess I love y'all too much. :D
> 
>  
> 
> This is just a short chapter but I hope you'll like it.

Minhyun was standing there, with a groggy Jaehwan, still dumbfounded. He looked at the now opened door and was questioning his boss' sanity.

 

Jaehwan giggled on his side, making him look at the drunk male.

 

"L-let's go inside.", he hicupped.

 

  
Minhyun just tries to ignore the fact that Jaehwan used his birthday as his passcode and went inside, still holding Jaehwan with his his arms around him.

 

  
"Ah..Sir, where is your room?"

 

  
Jaehwan suddenly fell on the floor because he lost balance of himself. He laughed again and Minhyun can really say it's annoying.

 

  
He reached out his hands but the shorter male just nudges it away.

 

  
He suddenly pouts while looking directly at Minhyun who froze in his place.

 

  
"I h-hate standing, Hwang. Can't y-you just carry m-me?"

 

  
Oh God, how Minhyun wanted to punch the living life out of his boss. He's suddenly acting cute and the taller hates him for that. 'Does he think that he's adorable like that?'

 

  
Minhyun wanted to say no but his heart is swelling at Jaehwan's cuteness who is still pouting while opening his arms, waiting to be carried.

 

  
"Oh Lord, help me.", he cried out silently and grabbed Jaehwan by his armpits. He carried him like a baby. Like a piggyback but in the front.

 

  
Jaehwan giggled again and wrapped his arms around his neck. He buried his face on his white and silky neck and nuzzles his face on it.

 

  
Minhyun just closed his eyes and cried out profanities. 'What did I do to deserve this?'

 

  
"Sir, I-I'm not asking you again. Please tell me where your room is.",he tried to stay calm.

 

  
Jaehwan lazily mumbled. "The first room on the left, u-upstairs."

 

The assisstant wastes no time and quickly goes there. Though, he had a little trouble on finding it because Jaehwan's house was enormous, he still managed to get there.

 

  
He lays Jaehwan on his bed and luckily, the younger was now sleeping soundly.

 

  
'How dare you sleep peacefully when I'm here having internal crisis because of you?'

 

  
Minhyun just gets clothing to change him. He searches his cabinets and he finds out that Jaehwan is indeed a messy person. His clothes weren't folded neatly and it wasn't stacked accordingly. He shakes his head and avoids getting headache because of this. He grabs a pair of white pajamas and goes back to the drunk man.

 

  
"Sir, I'm going to change you right now. Do you mind?", he asks while slightly tapping the younger's cheeks. He realized that it was so round and full that you can't help but pinch it. So Minhyun does it. Hard.

 

  
That wakes him up.

 

  
"Ow!", Jaehwan shouts and he sits up. He rubs his cheeks.

 

  
"D-Don't do that Hwang. I-it hurts.", he whines.

 

  
Minhyun unconsciously smiles at the sight. "I'm sorry for that Sir. I just wanted to wake you up."

 

  
"But it hurts..."

 

 

Minhyun just rolled his eyes.  
"Sir-"

 

  
"You really like to hurt me don't you?"

 

  
Minhyun suddenly stays silent. He knows what he was talking about but Minhyun wondered why he let that slip out of his mouth even though he didn't want him to know about it. Maybe you are really braver when you're inebriated.

 

  
Jaehwan continues talking. "I-I've wasted my time on w-writing letters t-to you, you j-jerk!"

 

  
He tries to kick Minhyun but he dodges it.

 

  
The taller just proceeds on changing his clothes because he knew that Jaehwan probably won't shut up.

 

  
He takes off his suit blazer first and goes towards the half awake male. He takes off his blazer too and puts it neatly on the table beside his bed. He goes on to his necktie and then his polo shirt. He unbuttons it with shaky hands. He was actually sweating through out the process.

 

  
As he was about to unbutton the fourth button, his necktie was suddenly dragged by Jaehwan. And he was now face to face with his boss.

 

  
Jaehwan kept staring at him while still holding his necktie. Minhyun admires his face upclose and stares at him too.

 

  
"Minhyunnie.."

 

  
What?

 

  
That's the first time he called him that. Strangely, Minhyun likes it. How the name rolled off his tounge so fondly made him feel things.

 

  
"Minhyunnie, you looked so handsome tonight."

 

  
"S-sir?"

 

  
"How can one be so handsome and hot? You looked so good in your suit."

 

  
Minhyun's breath hitched. His words sent different sensations inside of him and how he looks in his drunken state right now isn't helping.

 

  
All he wanted to do was just take the younger right now. But there was still this voice inside his head, telling him that it's wrong.

 

  
Minhyun just growls.

 

  
"Fuck it. If this isn't liking boys then I don't know what is."

 

  
He grabs Jaehwan's neck and kisses him hard.

 

  
Jaehwan yelps in surprise but indulges in the kiss afterwards. He moans in the kiss but because he was an inexperienced potato, his kiss was just sloppy but he enjoyed the littlest bits of it. He loved the feeling of Minhyun's mouth against his.

 

  
Minhyun on the other hand kisses him like there's no tomorrow. He licks his lower lip and bites on it, asking for entrance. Jaehwan gives in easily and opened his mouth. Their tongues collided and Minhyun brings him closer while he hovers above Jaehwan.

 

Jaehwan's lips were addicting. It was sweet and bitter at the same due to the alcohol but Minhyun pays it no mind and sucks on his tongue making Jaehwan gasp.

 

  
The shorter puts his hands on Minhyun's neck and pulls him, leaving no space for their bodies. Jaehwan's hands roam around his back. Both of them were feeling hot and Minhyun is about to grow a boner any minute now.

 

  
They french kissed for a whole 3 minutes and broke off, trying to catch for air. Both of their lips were now swollen and Jaehwan just pants like he ran a marathon. His eyes clouded with lust as he pierces his gaze through Minhyun's eyes.

 

  
If Minhyun doesn't stop now, he doesn't know if he will be able to control himself. But he remembers that Jaehwan is drunk right now and maybe not in the right state of mind. So he halts and decides just change the younger. Jaehwan didn't show any protest because he himself was tired already and wants to just sleep comfortably.

 

  
After he changed him, Minhyun picked up his clothes and put it in the laundry basket. He grabs his things and was about to head out of the room but he looked at the sleeping figure on bed. He approaches him and kissed his lips one more time before going out.

 

  
After that, he realized, he just made out with his boss.

 

  
He's so doomed.

\-----------

 

Jaehwan woke up with a painful hangover.

 

  
He cursed and blamed it all on Baekhyun for challenging him.

 

'Stupid Hyung, Stupid me.'

 

  
He can't seem to function properly because of the powerful headache so he reaches out his phone in the dark. Damn, he's not drinking ever again if this is how he's gonna feel once he wakes up. He just feels like shit all over.

 

His room was still dark because of his large opaque curtains that he is very thankful for. Because if the sun shines on his eyes at this moment, he's gonna tell NASA to blow it up.

 

  
Once he finds his phone, he dials Daniel. God, it was already 9:52 AM, he's so dead.

 

  
Daniel picks up after five rings.

 

_________

 

 _"Let me guess. You did something stupid last night and now you're experiencing a dead ass hangover so you called me to help your sorry ass? Am I right?"_ , Daniel say in one breath.

 

 

He hates how his friends just know him so well. They make him feel stupid.

 

  
"Niel~", he whines.

  
He feels Daniel's frustration through the phone and he can't help but feel bad. Maybe he was disturbing the younger's work.

 

"Okay, I-I'm sorry. I'll just call Seongwoo.", He says dejectedly. He was about to hang up when Daniel's voice turns softer, probably realizing that he was being harsh with him.

 

 _"Okay, I'm sorry. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to go to your house? I'll go with Seongwoo hyung."_ , He says carefully, trying to make it up to him.

 

  
"Yeah.", Jaehwan answers quietly.

 

  
_"Okay, we'll be there soon. Hyung?",_ He calls for him as he knows Jaehwan is sulking.

  
"Hmm?"

  
_"I love you, don't be sad anymore. Niel is sorry. Mwahhh!"_ , he says before hanging up. This brings a smile on Jaehwan's face.

 

  
As he waits for them, he remembers last night's events. From Baekhyun's party, to their stupid challenge, and then he remembers Minhyun brought him to his house and then...

 

  
"Oh God. We kissed. We kissed. We fucking kissed. And I was being a little shit to him last night. Oh my God, this is so embarrassing. No. Why. Just why?"

 

  
One thing that he hates about himself is that he remembers everything even when his drunk. Right now, he just hoped he'd forget all of those happenings because it was so embarrassing.

 

  
Then he touched his lips. His first kiss already taken. And it had to be when he was drunk.

 

  
But at least, it was with Minhyun.

 

  
He smiled and buried his face on a pillow.

 

  
_God, Jaehwan. You're so whipped._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! How was the chapter everyone? Did it clench your MinHwan thirst or not? *wink wonk*
> 
> Don't worry, there will be OngNielGwan fluff next chapter and some Jealous!Minhyun so be ready :D
> 
> Please leave comments as they are my inspiration for writing. :))))


	9. 8: You Owe Me Your Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He closes his eyes and relaxes. Okay, maybe he needed the massage. It was definitely helping and it was very soothing.
> 
> "Thank you for the free offer Hwang. I appreciate it.", he says.
> 
> Minhyun chuckles. "You didn't think this was free Sir, right? You owe me."
> 
> Jaehwan's forehead crinkles as he scrunches his face. 
> 
> "What do you mean? What do you want?"
> 
> 'I mean, if he wants money, then sure. He can give him. Or if he wants a new suit, then-'
> 
> "You owe me your lips."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I know it's been like a week or something so I'm very sorry. But I just went into like a mini vacation and I kinda lost motivation so uh, yeah. But I'm back with another shitty chaoter but I still hope you guys like it! :D

"Why do birds suddenly appear?~ Everytime, you are near~", Seongwoo sings exaggeratedly while pretending to be an opera singer.

 

Daniel continues the song, "Just like me, they long to be, close to you~" 

 

Then they sang in chorus while waving their hands in the air. "LAAAAAA~ LA LA LA LAAAAA~ CLOSE TO YOUUUUUUUUU~ LAAAAAAAA LA LA LA LAAA~ CLOSE TO-"

 

Jaehwan throws a heavy pillow in their faces and that shuts them up. He goes over to them and chokes them both on the bed.

 

"GOD WHY DID I EVEN BEFRIEND THE TWO OF YOU- GAHHHHHHH!"

 

He aggressively slams their head on the bed, which did not hurt a bit and only made them dizzy.

 

Daniel and Seongwoo laughs like crazy and continues to sing a disoriented version of the Carpenter song.

 

Jaehwan just gives up and lets go of them. He will just be tired if he continues on stopping them. 

 

He just stays quiet and stares at the two of them.

 

They arrived just minutes ago with Daniel rushing over to hug him, apologizing for a million times about his behavior. Seongwoo had to separate them because the puppy was clinging to the other puppy like a monkey.

 

After that, he told them what happened last night while blushing furiously. He almost didn't say the kissing part but he knew better than to hide it to them. They knew everything about each other and even their darkest secrets. They even know the color of each other's underwear.

 

The both of them decided to calm down with their laughter because Jaehwan was looking so angry at them and they wouldn't want their salary to be cut into half.

 

Daniel wiped the tears from his eyes and coughed because he laughed too much. Seongwoo rubbed his back and he leans in.

 

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you both if you were gonna react like this.", the shortest says in spite. He glares at them and kills them again and again inside his head and chops their bodies into small pieces and then puts it inside a sack and then-

 

"Jjae, hey, heyyyy!! Stop killing us with your stare.", Seongwoo laughs again and automatically, Daniel laughs too.

 

Jaehwan just turns his hand into a fist and stands up on the bed. He was about to beat the two again because saying he was mad was an understatement and these two fuckers just makes him even more furious. But Daniel pulls his leg, making him lose his balance (eyy, Yixing.)  and fall on the bed. He struggles and kicks his feet everywhere but Daniel just thinks he's a squirming puppy. Seongwoo laughs again and joins them. They both hug the raging man , trying to restrict his movements.

 

"LET GO OF ME YOU FOOLS!", Jaehwan shouts and helplessly wiggled his way out but to no avail, fails.

 

"Jaehwannie is mad. Huhuhu.", Seongwoo mocks him and he buries his face on the man's  armpits.

 

"Ah ah!!! Ah!! Not there hyung! That tickles ahahhaa!!! No hyung!", he wiggles more, while Daniel holds him in place.

 

"Hmmmm, your armpits smell good Jjae.", and then another bark of laughter erupts again. 

 

Jaehwan feels raped. These two are going to be the death of him someday. He was exhausted with their antics and he just lays down, unmoving.

 

The two of them noticed that the CEO was already tired and his mood just seems to worsen. Okay, maybe they've gone too far with their teasing.

 

"Hyung, are you mad?", Daniel peeks in closer to his face but there was no response. He tries to poke his cheeks but Jaehwan catches his hand and flips their position. He was seated on his stomach. He tries to attack the younger but Daniel catches his hands on time. 

 

"Seongwoo hyung! Help!"

 

\-----------------------

 

After meeting with his two idiotic friends, he freshes himself up and readies himself to go to work. He remembers their words before they went back to the company.

 

" __Jaehwan, I know you are probably falling for him again or whatever but be careful okay? I don't want my Jaehwannie to be hurt and crying."

 

"Yeah, and when he hurts you, I will use my boxing skills. He will face my wrath."

 

And then they were both bickering over why Seongwoo called him "My Jaehwan" when it should be "Our Jaehwan" because Daniel owns him too and then Jaehwan shuts them up, saying that they don't own a fraction of his being.

 

Jaehwan smiles at the thought. Even if his friends are stupid and like to embarrass him to the core, he knows that they love him. And he loves them so much too.

 

He checks his watch and it's already 12:13 PM. He already ate brunch so he'll just go to the company even if it's lunch break.

 

That way, he won't meet Minhyun directly when he goes there. He'll have minutes to spare to prepare himself for the worst. He is sure that Minhyun remembers what happened and his mind wasn't hazy enough to forget that Minhyun kissed him one last time before he left.

 

'What does that mean? Does he like me? Why did he kiss me? Or I kissed him?'

 

He's not exactly sure whether Minhyun was the one who kissed him first or he was the one who pulled him in. He just wishes that Minhyun kissed him first because it would be very embarrassing if he was the one who intiated it. Thought that would be close to impossible. Why would he? 'I mean, he doesn't like boys. He's probably disgusted by the lip-to-lip interaction.'

 

But he just really wondered something. He clearly remembered Minhyun not drinking any alcohol during the party. Was he intoxicated? If not, why did he kiss him back? 

 

\------------

 

 

He's currently sitting on his chair while trying to reread the terms and conditions of the contract between their partnership with the JungCorp. He remembers having a meeting with them this 3PM so he just reads the contract again so he can ask the CEO if he has any inquiries regarding it.

 

It was nearing 1PM so lunch break is almost over. That means, his assisstant is probably going back by now. What will he do now? Should he act like nothing happened? Should he act like he doesn't remember a single thing? That was the most appropriate plan for him right now. 

 

God, he probably murdered a cat during his past life to deserve this.

 

He hears the door open and he tenses. He pretends to focus on the paper he's holding.

 

"Good noon Sir.", he hears the familiar voice that feels like honey again. He sounds normal, like nothing was out of the norm. Maybe Jaehwan was a little disappointed because of his pococurante tone.

 

He puts down the paper and looks past him, unable to look at him in the eyes. "Good noon to you to Hwang."

 

He turned to his paper again to pick it up but his voice comes in again. "Are you still experiencing hangover Sir? You drank too much last night."

 

Jaehwan stills. 'He's not implying something, is he?'

 

He returns his gaze to the now seated assisstant in his table. 

"Actually, there's still this ringing pain in my head but I can manage it. Thank you for asking.", he tries to answer him briefly and avoid unneccessary conversations for the sake of his own being.

 

"But sir, you have a meeting this afternoon. You need to get rid of that headache before that to comfortably talk with them."

 

There's this underlying tone in his concerned voice that seems to be teasing him. He can sense it and he hates being mocked.

 

"I know Hwang. Don't worry. I can handle it.", he says sharply and just tries to put his attention on the contract.

 

Suddenly, he hears footsteps coming near and he looks up in curiosity. He sees the cause of half of his headache in front of him, smiling innocently.

 

"Perhaps, a head massage would help Sir?", he suggested with a sly grin.

 

Jaehwan's front begins to crumble as he stutters. "W-What? Uh, no thank you. As I said, I-i can handle it.", he attempts to dismiss him but he just goes around his table, going behind him.

 

'Fuck, no way. I don't want any parts of our body touching. No, no.'

 

"But it's my job as your assisstant to make you work comfortably Sir.", he states with finality in his voice.

 

He starts to massage his forehead with two hands.

 

Jaehwan was still motionless as he was still tensed with what's happening.

 

Minhyun senses his discomfort and chuckles, the sound reaching Jaehwan's ears like honey. "Relax Sir, I won't bite."

 

The younger prevents a gasp from escaping. What the fuck is Minhyun doing to him?

 

He tries to indulge in the free massage and melt in his hands. His hands work like magic because he feels like he is in heaven with the pleasure he is receiving from his head.

 

He closes his eyes and relaxes. Okay, maybe he needed the massage. It was definitely helping and it was very soothing.

 

"Thank you for the free offer Hwang. I appreciate it.", he says.

 

Minhyun chuckles. "You didn't think this was free Sir, right? You owe me."

 

Jaehwan's forehead crinkles as he scrunches his face. 

 

"What do you mean? What do you want?"

 

'I mean, if he wants money, then sure. He can give him. Or if he wants a new suit, then-'

 

"You owe me your lips."

 

Jaehwan's brain stops functioning. He can't seem to process his words.

What?

 

The hands from his forehead disappear and his chair was turned around, meeting the real-life Adonis.

 

Minhyun was smirking and he seemed so confident. 

 

"Last night wasn't satisfying. Now that you're sober, can I kiss you again, Sir?"

 

Jaehwan just blinks at him, unmoving in his position as Minhyun cages him with both his arms on the armsrests. 

 

"W-what?"

 

Minhyun just laughs lightly and before Jaehwan knew it, he already claimed his lips. 

 

He feels it again. The butterflies in his tummy and the rapid beating if his heart like it wants to burst. He was more than shocked with the action. 

 

He just stares at nothingness as Minhyun gives him a long peck. Both of their lips were unmoving and Minhyun holds Jaehwan chin. 

He breaks off the kiss for a second and looks at him with an unknown look in his eyes. 

 

"Are you just gonna continue kissing like a stick?", he snickers.

 

And then he dives in again, leaving Jaehwan breathless. He was now moving his lips and trying to urge the other to finally match with his movements. Minhyun was sweet and minty and so was his scent. His mouth was full of wonders and it can do better magic than his hands.

 

The younger finally responds after recovering with the initial shock. He tries to imitate the way Minhyun moves his lips as he doesn't know a thing about kissing. He was just sloppy. Not until Minhyun bites his lips and Jaehwan pulls away, murmuring "ouch."

 

Minhyun chortles. "Okay, maybe I bite."

 

He then pulls Jaehwan again and devours his mouth for the third time that day. He licks the others lower lip before biting it again, making Jaehwan wince in pain and slightly open his mouth. He takes this chance to insert his tounge into the other's cavern. 

 

Jaehwan gasped with the foreign feeling of someone else invading his mouth but he isn't even going to complain one bit. Minhyun was like a pro. He knew how to make the other crazy just by kissing them. And that is what Jaehwan is totally feeling right now. He feels crazy and drunk with his kisses and he wants more. So he puts his hand around him and pulls him closer. 

 

Until they heard a knock.

 

"Sir Kim, Sir Jung is here. He came earlier than expected and he's at the waiting room right now."

 

They broke their kiss and Jaehwan's eyes widened as he finally understood what Cheonjae was trying to say on the other side.

 

Oh God, he looks like a mess right now. A gasping mess.

 

Minhyun responds for him instead. "Sir will be out in a minute, Cheonjae. Thank you." He then turns his gaze to the CEO.

 

"Don't worry, Sir. I'll help you fix up.", he say with a smile, acting completely normal while Jaehwan's mind was in complete havoc.

 

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

 

 

_Teaser:  
_

_Minhyun doesn't know why but he wants to punch this other CEO right now._

_He finds himself burning holes into the other CEO's back as he and Jaehwan were hugging._

_'I don't care if they were long-time friends, why don't they act professonal first and stop being all mushy with each other.'_

_"Sewoonie, why didn't you tell me you were now a CEO?! Gosh, I missed you, you little brat.", Jaehwan said as they released each other._

_Mr. Jung laughed. "You were suprised, right?"_

_Minhyun rolls his eyes and averts his gaze to the other side._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahehehehehe I'm sorry if I didn't fit in jealous Minhyun right away TT.TT   
> Please leave comments as I appreciate them very much and theg give me motivation too! :D


	10. 9: Of Flashbacks and Actualization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai laughed at him. "You need to learn a lesson Minhyun. You know how disgusting you are right now? Actually taking interest in that ugly-ass boy? I thought you were better than that."
> 
> He signaled the man holding him to punch him again. After he did, Minhyun spurted out blood. It was painful and his head was starting to get dizzy. Kai's words struck him. Yes, he was disgusting. How could he even take interest with his own gender?
> 
> The man landed another blow again on his side, making him fall on the ground. 
> 
> "Remember this Minhyun, no one will accept you if you continue being gross like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I love y'all too much. Here's another short chapter. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Also, please forgive me if my chapters are too short, I really write chaptered stories like this. Just short. Hope y'all understand.

 

_** February 24, 2013 **  
_

_** Korean Standard Time: 7:58:32 AM ** _

 

_"Hey, Minhyun, Kai-sunbae is going to hold a victory party tonight at his house. Want to join?", Dongho, Minhyun's classmate, said as he brought out his textbook. They were currently in their first period and as usual, Mr. Lim just gave them another boring activity about  inverse functions which they probably learned  since 8th grade._

_Minhyun thought about the offer. He was never a party-goer, nor did he like loud places but Kai, his Senior, was a friend. Well, he wouldn't actually call him one. His circle of friends consists of his 11th grade classmates, Jonghyun, Minki and Dongho. Until one day, Sehun and Kai decided to let them join their group so they had no other choice than to agree because both were actually influential people in the school and you don't want to offend or cross their way. They can do whatever they want._

_He looked at Dongho and sighed. "I don't know man. I'm busy with the upcoming exams."_

_Dongho looked at him blankly and then he just scoffed in disbelief. "We all know you are just going to the music room this afternoon and listen to that nerd's voice until 6PM."_

_Minhyun widened his eyes. How did they know that? They can't possibly have any knowledge about that._

_"Kai-sunbae sent out people to stalk you three days ago. They found out you go there regularly. And boy, he's mad."_

_Shit. Minhyun knew how Kai hates male to male attraction. He often bullied lots of juniors for being gay. He was homophobic and so was Sehun. If he ever finds out that one of his friends are going the other side, gay or even bisexual, they should just wait for the worst._

_"You don't understand Dongho. I'm  just confused. I don't like boys.", he tried to claim._

_Dongho just exclaimed a sigh. "You better be straight, Hyun. I swear to God that if ever Kai realizes that you're a disgusting homosexual, our friendship will be damned, got it?"_

_The fox-eyed man clenched his fists. He wanted to get angry. He wanted to lash out with his careless words. But he knew he'll be hated and if Kai found out about his sexual orientation, he'll probably turn his back on his friends too. He doesn't want to drag his friends in this. Jonghyun, Minki, Dongho, they were all dear to him. So he calmed down and nodded._

_He tried to get through all of his classes with a heavy heart and a clouded mind. He was always uncertain about a lot of things and that's why he hates himself even more._

_The bell rang and Minhyun just readied himself as they regularly eat with Kai._

_He and Dongho were the only people who went towards their reserved seat in the cafeteria because Jonghyun and Minki were absent._

_As they approached their table, he saw Kai, Sehun and three of his friends in their table. It seemed like they were waiting for them._

_"Hello to you Minhyun.", Sehun said with mockery._

_Minhyun bowed his head and decided to not utter a word._

_"Sit, you two.", he heard Kai. He and Dongho sat face to face with them._

_Kai snapped his fingers, trying to make Minhyun look at him, which he does._

_"Look at what we have here, Minhyun. Or should I say, Minhyunnie sunbae?", Kai snickered._

_Minhyun looked at the piece of white envelope with a heart sticker on the upper right part of it. It was a letter from him._

_He tried to grab it but Kai dodged his hand. "Nuh uh, Minhyun. You need to learn a lesson first.", he smirked._

_He stood up, motioning his three other friends to grab Minhyun._

_"Sunbae, please listen-", Dongho tried to help his situation._

_"Shut up Kang, or you're next.", Sehun cut him._

_They tried to act normal when going out of the cafeteria and brought them to the rooftop._

_Minhyun was pushed into a wall and was punched in the gut by one of Kai's friends._

_"Fuck.", he muttered as the punch stung so hard, making him weak._

_Kai laughed at him. "You need to learn a lesson Minhyun. You know how disgusting you are right now? Actually taking interest in that ugly-ass boy? I thought you were better than that."_

_He signaled the man holding him to punch him again. After he did, Minhyun spurted out blood. It was painful and his head was starting to get dizzy. Kai's words struck him. Yes, he was disgusting. How could he even take interest with his own gender?_

_The man landed another blow again on his side, making him fall on the ground._

_"Remember this Minhyun, no one will accept you if you continue being gross like that."_

_He felt something thrown to his face. He then heard footsteps walking the other direction. But before they went out, Kai spoke again._

_"You'll be going to that party tonight, whether you like it or not. Don't make me mad again Minhyun."_

_After that he heard the door close. He groaned in pain and tried to sit up but he only made his condition worse, crying out because of his aching body._

_He picked up the white envelope, noticing that it was what Kai threw at him a moment ago._

_He smiled. It was new. Maybe he hang it on his locker again. Kai probably saw the letter himself._

_He opened it slowly with shaky fingers._

_\----_

_Minhyunnie Sunbaenim!_

_It's me again! (≧∇≦) It's been 2 years since I've sent you these letters and this is now my 39th letter to you! I guess I'm really that devoted to you huh? I hope you're okay and healthy! I heard that you're the top honor in your class again. Well, it's not a surprise actually. Minhyun Sunbae is a genius! Continue to do great academically sunbae!_

 

 

_From your loyal admirer~_

 

_P.S. I hope you still don't know me because if you do, I'll bet you'll run away because of my face. Ahahahaha._

 

 

_\----_

 

_Minhyun didn't realize that he was crying. He wanted to love freely. He wanted to love without being judged. But luck was not on his side and he was a mess. He was helpless. He was weak._

_He was pathetic._

_So he crumpled the letter and threw it away. It was better this way. No one is hurt. His friends are safe._

_Minhyun closed his eyes._

_He's not going to be that disgusting man again._

_After he rejects Jaehwan a year after, Sehun gave him a thumbs up and Kai just observed them at the side all the time. He smirked proudly and patted Minhyun's back after._

 

 

_\-----------_

 

 

 

_ **May 15, 2018**   
_

_ **Korean Standard Time: 1:12:01 AM** _

 

 

_He just made out with his boss. He was probably crazy._

_Minhyun shook his head and hurriedly went out of the house._

_Luckily, there were still taxis around at midnight in the area so he rode one to his house._

_After he was seated at the back of the cab, he breathed in deeply._

_He actually did not feel guilty for the kiss. He did not regret kissing Jaehwan._

_It was always about Jaehwan. He was still in love with him. All these years he was trying to deny everything because he was afraid of what the society would see him as went to nothing after he saw him again back at the office. He was still the same Minhyun who read his letters daily. He was the same Minhyun who listens to his voice back at the music room while hiding behind the rows of chairs. He was the same Minhyun who would record his voice and listen to it before he sleeps._

_He was the same. Nothing changed. Maybe one thing. His feelings for the man grew stronger and he doesn't think he will be able to deny it any longer._

_Fate was trying to tell him something. He met Jaehwan again after all these years and maybe the universe has a plan for the two of them. He can't let Jaehwan go now after he meets him again._

_He doesn't care about what the society will think. He was now free. He will follow his heart. He will love Jaehwan endlessly. He'll win him back. He'll do whatever it takes to make the younger look at him the same way he did during highschool._

_After that, Minhyun slept with a new found confidence in his heart and a new goal in his brain._

 

_\-------_

 

**_May 16, 2018_ **

**_Korean Standard Time: 1:12:09 PM_ **

 

__ __

He fixes Jaehwan's hair hurriedly and his necktie too. He lets him stand up and he smoothens the wrinkled parts of his suit. After being satisfied, he smiles at his boss.

 

"You're good to go now, Sir. I hope you don't take away his breath.", Minhyun gives him a wink and grabs his hand.

 

Jaehwan was still dumbfounded with the situation and he totally idolizes Minhyun for being so unaffected while he's here, just going insane. But since he's going to be meeting with the other CEO, he attempts to collect himself and calm down.

 

He goes out of the office, Minhyun following behind. He faces Cheonjae and tells her to bring Mr. Jung inside the Meeting Room.

 

They go in first and Jaehwan sits in the center chair, facing the door. He just ignored Minhyun's whole being to make his heart slow down and make his brain function properly.

 

It was too much to handle in his body organs are probably doing gymnastics inside, especially his heart. He doesn't understand why Minhyun is doing all of these. Was he playing some game? 

 

 

After a few moments, a creak was heard.

 

 

The door opens and a familiar figure goes in. He was quiet young, just like Jaehwan but he was a tad bit taller and.....wait- 

 

 

"SEWOONIE?"

 

 

The other male smiled and waved his hand slightly. "Hi hyung! Missed me?"

 

 

Jaehwan squealed and got up from his seat, hugging the other male. 

 

 

Minhyun frowned. 'What? Who is this?'

 

 

"Sewoon, Sewoon, Sewoon why are you here you fool?!", he screamed excitedly, shaking the poor man.

 

 

For a moment, Minhyun smiled at the other's cuteness but seeing the other male laugh turned his mood upside down.

 

 

"Hyung, I'm Mr. Jung! How could you not remember your favorite dongsaeng's voice?", Sewoon teased him.

 

'Favorite? Tch.', Minhyun thought.

 

"No, no! I thought about why your voice sounded familiar so here's the answer! And ooh, your voice has gone an octave lower.", Jaehwan laughs.

 

Sewoon hugs him again. "Hyung, I missed you when I had to go to the States for studying. I'm sorry I didn't inform you myself. My parents were very secretive with it. I'm sorry we weren't classmates during college anymore.", he pats his back.

 

Minhyun doesn't know why but he wants to punch this other CEO right now. There is this feeling that is bubbling inside his chest when he saw how close they were.

 

He finds himself burning holes into the other CEO's back as he and Jaehwan were hugging.

 

'I don't care if they were long-time friends, why don't they act professional first and stop being all mushy with each other.'

 

"Sewoonie, why didn't you tell me you were now a CEO?! Gosh, I missed you, you little brat.", Jaehwan said as they released each other.

 

Mr. Jung laughed. "You were suprised, right?"

 

Minhyun rolls his eyes and averts his gaze to the other side.

 

"Well, I wanted to suprise you! Also, how could you not notice that JungCorp. belongs to The Jungs?"

 

Jaehwan rolled his eyes, "There's a lot of Jungs in South Korea Sewoonie. How could I possibly know that it was yours? We were reaching out to your company for months!"

 

Sewoon scratched his head and laughed awkwardly. "Well, we had a slight problem with my sister over the company. But it's fine now! I even came here early to chat with you!"

 

He came here to discuss their partnership, not to talk about what happened with their lives. Minhyun should probably teach Jaehwan about professionalism next time.

 

Then he hears his name.

 

"Hwang, please excuse us for a second. We have a lot to say to each other and I hope you wouldn't mind going outside for a bit.", Jaehwan says without looking at him, making Minhyun more mad. He's really confused about why he's mad at the moment. 

 

"Of course Sir. Just call me when you need anything.", he grits his teeth and bows at them. He then excuses himself.

 

After he goes out, he kicks the air and frowns more. Cheonjae sees it and calls him to her office.

 

"Why the long face?"

 

Minhyun sits down on the chair in front of her table. 

 

"Nothing.", he dismisses.

 

Cheonjae raises her eyebrow. "Oh shut up, you lool like someone stole your candy. Now tell me before I kick you."

 

Minhyun, amused, laughs at her words. She was really comfortable with him now.

 

"Uhh, it's just childish, really.", Minhyun scratches the back of his neck.

 

Cheonjae nods and encourages him to tell her more. She was very eager to listen so Minhyun decides to tell her everything. She looks like she could be trusted anyways.

 

"You see, that CEO from JungCorp. came in right? And suprisingly, he and Sir Jaehwan were like, I don't know? Very close friends from before? And they were all cuddly and I was-"

 

And suddenly, Cheonjae laughs loudly. She kept pointing at Minhyun's face and her other hand slapping the table. Minhyun looks at her in bewilderment.

 

She quickly eases her laughter down. "You should have looked at your face! You look like a kid trying to tell her mother that someone stole his toy. Never thought you'd act like this Minhyun.", and then she snickers.

 

Minhyun gave her the stink-eye. Wait, was he really like that? No way. He was just irritated because of the unneccesary conversations between them.

 

"Okay, okay, so Sir Jaehwan and Mr. Jung know each other so they were like hugging each other and you were jealous of them-"

 

"What? No! I did not say that. I was just telling you that it's very unprofessional of them to set aside work and chit chat with each other." Minhyun defends himself.

 

Cheonjae laughs again. "Shut up. It's very obvious that you're just jealous. Also, you're complaning about why they are setting aside their work when it's totally okay since Mr. Jung arrived here early. Their meeting is still 2 hours ahead so they have enough time to talk."

 

Minhyun just slaps his forehead, realizing that she was right. He was just being unreasonable. Then why was he mad then? 

 

"Oh God, Minhyun. Don't tell me you don't know you're jealous? Because that's just stupid."

 

Of course Minhyun knew about jealousy. He encountered the feeling many times. He feels like that whenever Jaehwan gets too close with Donghan when he was still in highschool. They were bestfriends so it was normal but Minhyun always kept an eye at the other male because of the undeniable jealousy he was feeling. He also felt that when that intern Jaehwan told him to call over came into the office and hugged Jaehwan. What was his name? Daniel? Yeah. They seemed so comfortable with each other but Jaehwan just talks to him formally. He wants Jaehwan to be comfortable with him too.

 

So yes. He was jealous. Jaehwan totally ignored his prescence and even let him out of the room.

 

"Maybe I am, Cheonjae."

 

Cheonjae just looks at him with a smug look.

 

"See? I'm always right. I'm a genius."

 

Minhyun just chuckled. Well Cheonjae means genius anyways so maybe that name really fits her.

 

"So what are you going to do now?"

 

Minhyun sighs. "I'll probably just go back to my table and wait until he calls me again."

 

"What? That's all? You're a loser Hwang.", she gestures a "boo" with a thumbs down.

 

The male looks at him confused. "What do you mean?"

 

She shrugs. "I don't know. Aren't you going to like sabotage their meeting?"

 

"What?"

 

She wiggles her eyebrows.

 

"Wouldn't it be fun to ruin their moment?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**__ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it. The truth behind Minhyun's denial and his sudden boldness. How do you think about that? Please leave comments below about his reaction to Howons too. :D
> 
> And guys, do you have Amino accounts? Please join the Kim Jaehwan Amino. There are literally only 15 members there. Join us and have fun! You can pm me on Wanna One amino. My username is F L U F FY.  
> (´∀｀)♡ hope we can love that Mandu together!


	11. not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update

Guys, I feel like I've lost the will to write and the inspiration. I don't know. I have been busy and all but I don't want to disappoint you guys so I try to update quickly. But as of now, I don't know. Maybe I'll find the inspiration back someday. :) wait for me. I'll be on a semi hiatus.


	12. 11: I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh look, it's my first kiss, Kang Daniel."
> 
> "Shut up! You know that was an accident! Thinking about it makes me puke."
> 
> Then he hears laughter, especially Jaehwan's witch laugh, or that's just him noticing every detail about the man.
> 
> "At least I got my first kiss! Unlike Jaehwan hyung, I bet he's still inexperienced."
> 
>  
> 
> 'You lose the bet Sir Jung, he already experienced it. Just much more better.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back? ^ω^

"That idea is ridiculous Cheonjae. Do you want me to get fired?"

 

Cheonjae just blinks. "Well, you can ruin it by covering it up as an accident right? You can go there and bring them drinks and spill it on the other CEO, or you can put laxatives on-"

 

 

Minhyun watches the female's rambling of ideas in disbelief. 'Is this girl really professional, or what?'

 

 

"Cheonjae, as tempting as your offer is, I can't do that. That's too much for me."

 

 

Cheonjae rolls her eyes. "Okay, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes."

 

 

After their conversation, Minhyun went out of her office only to be greeted two men, the intern that Jaehwan made him call and another man who has model-like features. They look like they will be going inside the Meeting Room. 

 

 

'Maybe, Sir called them. They probably know each other, they're friends right?', Minhyun can't help but be bitter.

 

He bows and greets them, so does the two men too. The model-like visual turned to the intern and wiggled his eyebrows and the intern did the same too. 'Weird.'

 

 

"Hello, Minhyun-ssi. I'm Ong Seongwoo, department head of the Adverstising Team."

 

 

'Ong? What a weird surname. Never heard of that.'

 

 

He notices the stretched out hand by Seongwoo. He quickly accepts and shakes it.

 

 

Daniel then interrupts the shaking by grabbing his hand. Seongwoo laughs at that. 

 

 

"Kang Daniel, intern. Nice to meet you Hwang Minhyun-ssi.", he says sharply.

 

 

'They are weird. I guess they are who Cheonjae told me about. The two close friends of the CEO.'

 

 

"Good day to you Sir Seongwoo and Daniel, nice to meet you. I wonder why you know my name though.", Minhyun lets out a friendly chuckle.

 

 

Seongwoo smirks. "You are the assisstant of our bestfriend, of course we'll know. Not to mention, you're quiet handsome too."

 

Minhyun just looks at the ground at that while saying "Thank you, Sir."

 

 

Daniel clenches his teeth and tries to act normal. Why was this bestfriend flirting with his other bestfriend's (ex)-crush? 

 

 

Seongwoo never notices his change of mood anyways and proceeds to excuse themselves to the assisstant as they were going to go inside now.

 

 

Minhyun's gaze follows them even after the door was closed. He was curious as to why Jaehwan called them. Were they going to have a mini reunion?

 

 

Minhyun decides to eavesdrop so he puts his ear on the door. Good thing the room wasn't soundproof. 

 

 

'I never imagined that I would be doing this.'

 

 

"-still so short Sewoonie.", he hears Daniel's voice.

 

 

"Oh look, it's my first kiss, Kang Daniel."

 

"Shut up! You know that was an accident! Thinking about it makes me puke."

 

Then he hears laughter, especially Jaehwan's witch laugh, or that's just him noticing every detail about the man.

 

"At least I got my first kiss! Unlike Jaehwan hyung, I bet he's still inexperienced."

 

 

'You lose the bet Sir Jung, he already experienced it. Just much more better.', he thinks smugly.

 

 

"Yeah, I'm still pure as a baby, no one touched these heavenly lips yet."

 

Heavenly, indeed. Minhyun wanted to indulge in it forever.

 

"Oh really Kim Jaehwan? We-"

 

"Shut up Seongwoo hyung, or I'll ignore you for a month."

 

He hears a dramatic gasp. 

 

"You wouldn't do that."

 

 

"I would ."

 

Then he hears laughter again.

 

 

Minhyun stopped listening and went back to the CEO's office. He was a bit sad because Jaehwan denied it. 

 

 

'What do you even want, Minhyun? Do you think he'll be proud for kissing his assisstant?'

 

 

He just decided to play a game in his phone and waited inside the office for minutes and minutes until he hears voices outside the room so he quickly stood up and went towards the door. 

 

 

"-you later, Seongwoo-hyung!", he hears that other CEO's voice. 

 

"Sewoonie, why don't you come inside for a while? Our meeting starts later."

 

"Oh sure, hyung- wait, oh my. I forgot the contract in my office hyung."

 

He then hears snickers and how Jaehwan scolds Sewoon for forgetting.

 

'Why is he even forgetting the most important thing?', Minhyun mocks him.

 

"Where is your secretary anyways?"

 

"Right. That boy just left me here and waited in the car. I must go to him and make him grab the contract. My phone is with him too.", he hears the annoyance yet fondness in the other man's voice. Why can a secretary do that to his boss though? Unless they are really close friends.

 

"Hmmm, you seem close with this secretary of yours. Do I perhaps know him?"

 

"Yeah, it's Gwanghyun!"

 

"Small world, indeed. I want to meet him now.", Jaehwan says excitedly.

 

"Yeah, I'll go get him hyung. Be back in 15 minutes, I have to get the contract too."

 

 

"Seems like you were too excited to meet me, weren't you?"

 

Then both of them laughed and he hears footsteps coming closer. Seems like they parted ways now.

 

 

He steps aside and waited for the door to open. As Jaehwan comes in, he was shocked to be face to face with his assisstant. Minhyun knows he looks like a creep, just standing there and staring at him.

 

 

The door closes and Jaehwan is kind of trapped between two sturdy things. The wooden door and Minhyun's well-built frame.

 

 

Jaehwan averts his gaze and clears his throat. "What are you doing, Hwang?"

 

"Why did you lie, Sir?", Minhyun asks straight-forwardly. Okay, maybe he really was upset about the fact that Sewoon didn't know that he already claimed Jaehwan's lips. 

 

 

Jaehwan looks confused. What was the older talking about?

 

 

After a few seconds, it dawned on him of what he is pertaining to. He furrows his eyebrows. "Were you eavesdropping?"

 

 

Minhyun doesn't even look bothered and stares at him straight ahead, making Jaehwan squirm a little. Jaehwan knew that he lied to Sewoon about their shenanigans but he couldn't just drop a big bomb to him on their first reunion. Also, that would be embarrassing as hell and they probably crossed the business ethics.

 

 

"I was just curious, Sir. I'm sorry for not minding my own business. But what's done is done. So could you answer my question?"

 

 

Jaehwan scoffs at him, clearly offended. "In what authority are you in for me to answer your question, Hwang? Remember this, I'm your boss. You're just an assisstant."

 

 

He tries to push Minhyun away with his hands but the taller catches it and pins it both beside his face. Jaehwan then watched the man smirk and he just glares at him in anger.

 

 

"I'm also the one who you made out with last night. Is that authority enough for you , Sir?", he asks and inches his face closer and until their faces were 5 centimeters apart.

 

The shorter's breath hitches and his eyes were wide open. 

 

 

He tries to save the tiniest part of his dignity left.

 

"W-what are you t-talking a-", he says shakily as Minhyun draws his face closer.

 

 

Minhyun tilts his head and goes for Jaehwan's ears. "Don't even try denying it. It'll just be futile.", his breath tickles his reddened ears and then he bites it.

 

 

Jaehwan gasps and pushes Minhyun with all of his strength. Fortunately, it worked. The assisstant just chuckles lightly and watches the other in amusement. 

 

 

By now, the shorter was beyond mad because he feels played and mocked. How dare a mere assisstant embarrass him?

 

 

But actually, Minhyun just saw an angry puppy with mandu cheeks. 

 

'Cute.'

 

 

"Hwang Minhyun, you do know I can fire you because of what you are doing, right?", he says sharply.

 

 

Minhyun crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at him. "As far as I know, your father is the only one who can decide that. Even if you tell him that whatever reason you come up with, I highly doubt he will believe you. Your father knows I'm the best assisstant for you so the chance of that happening is close to none."

 

 

Jaehwan can't help but accept that. He knows that his father will just take his complaints as whining. 

 

 

"Fuck you." 

 

 

"Gladly, Sir. Would you like to continue what we started minutes ago?"

 

 

Jaehwan just lost his temper and was about the land a punch on the taller's face but again, Minhyun had fast reflexes so he blocked the blow and pinned it again on the wall.

 

 

"Let go of me, you jerk.", Jaehwan says in gritted teeth.

 

 

"This jerk wants to kiss you though."

 

 

Without warning, Minhyun smashed his lips unto his. They were still sweet like how it tasted when he kissed him a while ago.

 

 

Jaehwan struggled and tries to use his hands but it was uselessly being pinned so he bites the other's lower lip, HARD. 

 

 

"Ah!", Minhyun shouts and tastes the strange metallic taste of blood as he licked the bite.

 

 

He then smiled, "Feisty, aren't we?"

 

 

"What do you want, Hwang?", Jaehwan spits out.

 

 

"I want you.", Minhyun replies immediately in overall seriousness. There was no hint of mockery in his voice.

 

 

Jaehwan was speechless for a while. What was this man saying out of the blue? His mind was yet again, a mess. But he can't lose.

 

 

After getting courage to answer back without cracking his voice, he stared at him.

 

 

"Then stop wanting me. You're never going to have me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, this chapter was probably blah and not satisfying. :(( But i tried and I really just wanted to update because you know, this story is already 2 months old. Ehehehe~ Still, I hoped you kind of enjoyed reading it~ Comments juseyong~


	13. Apologies and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OngNielHwan's short argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be focusing on OngNielHwan because I miss them sm :')
> 
>  
> 
> Angsty but fluffy at then end dun wori
> 
>  
> 
> And guys, I will be very busy again bcause school has been stressful lately. But I hope you will be able to wait for the next chapter.

"Then stop wanting me. You're never going to have me."

 

Those words struck Minhyun. Even if he was acting cocky and all,  he knew he still hurt Jaehwan in the past. It's making him anxious, knowing that Jaehwan would probably reject him too as  revenge.

 

He all blames it to his weak past self. He was a coward and every fibre of his body knew that he didn't deserve Jaehwan in any way now because of what he did. 

 

But that doesn't mean he will give up. He is Hwang Minhyun for Christ's sake. He'll get what he wants, be it by hook or by crook.

 

It seems that the taller was in a daze because of his endless thoughts that Jaehwan chose this moment to escape. The CEO quickly steps out of his proximity and goes to his table.

 

"Now Hwang, you better bring yourself together and stop getting all cocky and confident with me. I'm still your boss.", Jaehwan keeps his voice calm yet venomous that Minhyun couldn't help but shiver.

 

The assisstant just stays quiet and sits on his chair and both of them indulged in the uncomfortable atmosphere between them. This time, Minhyun thinks it was all his fault. 

 

\---------

 

Jaehwan remembers what he said clearly. He didn't know where he got the confidence to say that but he remembered how Minhyun rejected him harshly and even said that he doesn't like boys.

 

How can he even play with him again? He gave his heart to that man a long time ago but it only ended up being crushed, broken, and all other painful things. Does he actually think he can get him again? Thinking about it makes Jaehwan angry because he wasn't easy. 

 

 

The day ends with Sewoon and Jaehwan finalizing their contracts. Sewoon wonders why Jaehwan didn't crack a bit of a smile after he went back though. He knows it wasn't because Gwanghyun didn't come with him to his office. They weren't even that close to begin with. 

 

So Sewoon kept on wondering what put Jaehwan in a sour mood.

Until the older just dismisses him with a pointed look and they both said their goodbyes half-heartedly. 

 

On the other hand, Jaehwan knew he was being an unreasonable person to his dongsaeng but he was just overly pissed off with what happened in today's events.

 

'Hwang fucking Minhyun, trying to mess with my mind. Freaking asshole.'

 

Seongwoo and Daniel goes in and tries to lift his mood once they noticed the CEO's frown. 

 

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?", Seongwoo asks with voice full of concern as he and Daniel notices the CEO's furrowed eyebrows.

 

 

"Nothing.", he tries to avoid the topic. They didn't have to know what happened between him and Minhyun. The problem would only get bigger if he tells others.

 

 

"Hyung, I know there is. Please tell us. Maybe we can help.", the youngest coaxes. He doesn't like how Jaehwan's forehead creases and how the older tries to escape from telling them. It was unlikely of Jaehwan to do that.

 

 

"Guys, I'm just stressed. Don't worry. Now please, just sit there on the couch and do whatever you want to do."

 

 

Seongwoo raises an eyebrow.

 

"Stressed? But you don't have lots of work yet. Come on Jaehwannie, we can help you."

 

 

Jaehwan closed his eyes and takes in a deep breath. He was close to shouting at the two. Oh wait, he already is.

 

 

"Fucking shut up. How many times do I have to tell your brains that I'm fine?! And even if I was not, I don't need your comfort or anything. Now do your job or I will fire you."

 

 

Harsh words leave his mouth without thinking. He instantly regrets it when he sees Daniel and Seongwoo's expression. Both of them scoffed and even tried to smile. They were hurt, of course. Because this was only the second time Jaehwan got really mad at them. But now, they can't help but get angry at him because he was being unreasonable. They just wanted to help and let off the steam inside him but if this is the only thing that they get from him, then forget it.

 

 

Daniel makes a move first and bows at him in a perfect 90 degree angle. 

 

 

"Forgive my actions Sir, I will not do it again. I will report immediately to my job. Please excuse me.", Daniel says in a slow pace while bowing. He gets up and doesn't look at Jaehwan in the eye. 

 

 

Jaehwan sighs. He never imagined that this would happen. He can't lose his two bestfriends as of now because he needs them. What is he doing? Why is he getting mad at them when they only wanted to comfort him? 

 

He has to fix this before it gets worse.

 

 

"Daniel, S-"

 

 

"I will go now Sir.", Daniel cuts him off and gets out of the office quickly.

 

 

Jaehwan feels so bad now. He doesn't want this. It was all because of his shitty mood. He never likes it when the two gets mad at him. He feels empty.

 

 

He looks at Seongwoo helplessly who is now avoiding his gaze. He bows too and goes outside the office wordlessly.

 

 

He grabs his hair and tugs it frustratedly. 

 

 

'Now what, Jaehwan? Is it fun to fuck up your friendship?'

 

 

He calms down first and tries to think how he can solve this. The last thing he wants is for his bestfriends to be hurt because of him. 

 

 

He stares at nothingness for a while and then he stands up. He fixes himself and his hair. 

 

 

After that, he quickly went down to Daniel's block.

 

 

The other interns, seeing him, quickly gets up and greets him. Others were confused and shocked to see the CEO in their area. Was he going to fire someone?

 

 

Jaehwan searches Daniel and he quickly finds him, sitting while focusing on his computer. He can tell that the younger was really upset because he wasn't smiling like his usual self and that fact hurts Jaehwan, knowing he was the reason behind it.

 

 

He ignores the sea of interns and quickly goes to Daniel. Once he reaches him, he holds his arms.

 

 

Daniel looks up and only gives him a blank look. He stands up and greets him like any other intern. Jaehwan's heart clenches with his indifferent behaviour but it was all his fault, so he doesn't mind it.

 

 

There were whispering everywhere.

 

 

'Is Daniel going to be fired? Did he do something wrong?'

 

 

'Why do they seem close?'

 

 

'Daniel did something, I guess.'

 

 

Jaehwan didn't care of anything as of the moment. He focuses his attention on Daniel.

 

 

"Niel-ah, please come with me. I want to explain everything.", he practically begs. His voice was low yet Daniel can hear sadness.

 

 

Daniel looks at him like he has no other choice. He can't reject the CEO's request in front of the other interns.

 

 

The shorter quickly grabs his hand and leads them out of the room, the gossips still not dying down.

 

 

He goes up to Seongwoo's office while still holding the taller's hand.

He feels Daniel trying to escape his grasp but he holds unto it tightly.

 

They go inside the head department's office and sees Seongwoo reading something.

 

 

"Hyung..."

 

 

The oldest looks up at them, and when he sees Jaehwan, he stands up and bows. 

 

 

Jaehwan hates how the two treats him as the boss only. He feels so distant.

 

 

He walks up to Seongwoo with Daniel. He looks at them sadly and hugs them both.

 

 

Jaehwan was never one to apologize. Not because he was prideful, but because he was too shy and was afraid to be rejected.

 

 

But he loves the both of them and he can't afford losing them.

 

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean all of that. I was wrong. Please don't get mad. I didn't want to hurt you. I love you. Please forgive me.", Jaehwan mumbles into their shoulders. 

 

 

Even though they were mad, they can't help but find Jaehwan cute. They knew he doesn't know how to apologize properly and he just tends to do anything without thinking just for them to not get mad at him.

 

 

Jaehwan then hugs Daniel first. He sneaks in his head into his neck. 

 

 

"I'm sorry Niel-ah. I didn't mean all of those. Please forgive hyung. I promise I will make it up to you."

 

 

Daniel stays silent for a few seconds but then he hugs the older back and rests his chin on his head. 

 

 

"Forgiven. Just because I love you so much."

 

 

Jaehwan nods and mutters an 'I love you too.' back at him.

 

 

He then releases the hug and quickly lunges at Seongwoo. They fall on Seongwoo's chair so Jaehwan is basically on his lap now.

 

 

He peppers Seongwoo's face with kisses and hugs him after that.

 

 

After hearing Daniel's protest of "Hey, I didn't get a kiss. Unfair.", Jaehwan starts to apologize to the older.

 

 

Seongwoo scolds him first. 

 

 

"You shouldn't have shouted at us like that. We just wanted to help you. I know it was partially our fault too because we didn't understand how you detested the topic but still, we were hurt. But it's okay, you're forgiven. I know it was just because you're frustrated."

 

 

Jaehwan nods and hugs him again.

 

 

"He even said that he will fire us.", Daniel snorts.

 

 

The shorter whines. "You know I wouldn't do that. I would lose my companions and I will be sad and then I will miss you."

 

 

Both of them smile, hearing what Jaehwan said.

 

 

Daniel then falls on top of them, sandwhiching Jaehwan on Seongwoo's seat.

 

 

"Ow, ow, ow, you're heavyyyy!!!"

 

 

"Kang Daniel, you better get off before I cut your testicles!"

 

 

 

And everything went back to normal again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day!
> 
> And if anyone is wondering where Minhyun went, he was tasked to meet a shareholder.
> 
>  
> 
> (also please join Kim Jaehwan Amino  
> http://aminoapps.com/invite/RITSX5LHA4)

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did it go? Should I continue or nah?


End file.
